


Living is nothing but pain

by PitifulSinnerDemon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Depressing, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitifulSinnerDemon/pseuds/PitifulSinnerDemon
Summary: After another failed mission Anthony is facing his father's wrath, maybe for the last time. His life is only misery and he just wants a way out somehow from it all. But the grass ain't greener on the other side.Living is nothing but pain.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 89





	1. Living is pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! <3
> 
> This is my very first fanfiction ever written. I have never had the guts to write one, for I am not that good of a writer and english is not my native tongue. But reading so many marvelous fictions I wanted to give it a try myself. I've had this idea for a while now and I hope I don't completely butcher it. 
> 
> The beginning of the story is in the New York in the 40's. I am not from American culture, I have limited knowledge over it, and surprise surprise, I have not lived in the 40's. I just know what I have learned from documentaries and books and wiki's. So keep that in mind while reading and if you feel like something needs to be changed please note me about it but please don't hate me over it. That's what's I've understood how it's been back then and Angel lived on that time period. 
> 
> And at last, sorry about the typos and if there is grammar error. Like I said, english is not my native tongue. :)
> 
> The story gets explicit from time to time. My mind is dark and full of terrors.
> 
> Ps. Arlo = Arackniss
> 
> Good readings!

**Autumn 1947, New York**

"Ya fucking faggot disgrace of a son!" A yell echoed in the living room of an old apartment, furniture and various items flinging in the air towards the sobbing young man who covered himself with his hands. "Ya thought I wouldn't find out how you fucked up again, huh?! I ask ya to do a simple task and even that seems to be too hard for ya!" Old man was furious at Anthony. He was supposed to threaten a family to pay up what they owed them, but instead got himself pinned up at gunpoint and his brother had to save him. Now the threats were pointed back to their family and how they were gonna murder their weak little sissy boy if they tried to pull that stunt again on them. 

"It's my fucking life on the line here, not yours! Why are you always so mad at _me??"_ Anthony tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't anymore. It was almost daily that he had done something wrong, was it little or big thing, it didn't matter. He got beaten up for all of it. He had tried to run away but his father's goons always found him and brought him back against his will, all of the New York Mafia knew who Anthony was and would torture all the info outta him if they got their hands on him. But Henry had to send his useless son to do tasks so he wouldn't just loiter around and would learn what it was to be part of the family. Anthony just lacked the skills and physique to defend himself well enough in tough situations, leading Arlo, his brother, into bad places with him. Their father was furious at Anthony for compromise his favourite child's health.

"Because you're always shaming our family by being... the fuck up of a son you are!" Henry lighted up a cigar and puffed smoke into Anthony's face. "It shows weakness and soon everyone is trying to get back at our asses! You represent OUR FAMILY for fucks sake! Figlio di puttana!"

"A fanabla! I didn't fucking ASK to be part of this fucked up family! I've tried to leave but you don't let me! If I'm such a disappointment to you just _LET ME GO!_ " Anthony screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Arlo was peeking and listening the whole thing behind the wall, feeling pity for his brother but... he sure got them in trouble every single time they went out to any tasks. So Arlo thought he kinda deserved all this shouting today, but not every time though. He had tried to make his pops to calm down, but when Henry was at it no power would stop him from abusing his brother. Arlo didn't dare interfere, he didn't want to get beaten too. Not that Henry would do that to him, he loved his other son too much to hit him.

Anthony never wanted to be part of the mafia. He dreamed of modeling for magazines or being a movie star, he sure had face and figure for it. But just being a part of this family got on the way of that dream. He couldn't have his face plastered all over the city, he was a wanted man, too. Always had been, ever since he was born.

Henry loathed that beautiful face. Tony guessed that's why he got most of the punches on it, to make him look less desirable. Henry had told him multiple times if he showed any of his queerness in the public he'd get lobotomized, which Tony told his pops that if every gay man would be lobotomized for being gay, half a city would have been turned to zombies. He knew what was going on underground, and so much of it was just non-heterosexuals wanting to be loved by someone they desired and dreamed, none of these people dreamed of the standard man and wife with two kids, dog and a white picket fenced house but were forced in to it. Just like Anthony was being forced to act like a "normal" person, not letting his true personality to come out. 

He was so miserable and depressed all of the time. He had stolen from drug loads and was using substances ever since he was a teen just to make him numb from all the pain he was inflicted daily, physical and mental. He had gotten in trouble for it so many times, but he didn't even care since he was gonna get beaten up anyway. Today wasn't gonna be any different, he was yearning for a hit after this shit show had ended. 

But it didn't seem to end anytime soon, Henry just spitting words at him he didn't even hear anymore. He stopped listening and drifted away to safe haven he had imagined into his mind. Place where it was quiet, only wind and sand brushing gently against his skin, at the seashore. Sun is shining softly, warming his skin. He was so used to abuse he had to learn to cope with all the pain somehow. This was his way, but it always didn't work.

Seeing Tony not listening to him only maddened Henry more, suddenly grabbing Anthony by his dark hair, yanking him to the sofa. Anthony snapped out of his dreamland, screaming in pain, he felt his scalp lifting from his skull. Henry grabbed his throat clenching it violently, leaving Anthony gasping for air, gritting with his last breath "Vaffanculo..." or, "Go fuck yourself." Henry flipped completely at that slur, roaring at the boy. He started violently smashing his skull in with his fist through boy's eye socket. He had finally lost it completely. Anthony knew he was going to die, right here and right now. By his own father. He tried weakly to fight back but could feel his life escaping from his body. His fair skin turning in to purple hue, painted by dark blood gushing from his eye and forehead. His head started ringing in a high pitch, he couldn't hear or see anything anymore. Even the pain was so immense he didn't really feel it anymore, he was probably in a shock already. 

He drifted away to that beautiful seashore. But alas, even there he got washed away by a big wave in to the sea, and started drowning, not finding a way to surface. Even the safe haven was now gone.

\---

Anthony felt warmth. Warmth and pressure. Was he dead? You'd think you don't feel anything when you're dead. The pain was still there too. He opened his eyes but everything was dark. When he lifted his gaze he saw a figure smiling at him widely in dark mist, not in a compelling way. More like, evil, maniac way. Anthony yelped, was he going to hell...? He wasn't too religious and felt unwanted in the church because of who and what he was, and had been forced to go there, not really meaning any of the prayers by the heart. But he accepted the fact he was going meet Satan someday. Hell couldn't be any worse than living on earth, as far as he had experienced it. 

Suddenly he felt sharp pain on his chest. Like his rib bone snapped in two. The thing scoffed, shook it's head, backing up back to the mist. Anthony was confused for what was happening, cringing at the pain.

He flashed his eye open, seeing his brother pressing his chest fiercely, causing him a lot of pain. Anthony's eye widened and gasped violently for air, coughing loudly. He wasn't dead after all.

"Anthony!! You actually woke up! You're not dead! Oh Anthony-" His sister, Molly threw herself to his brothers arms, hugging him, crying uncontrollably. Tony hugged her back, looking over at her shoulder to see his brother, now wiping sweat from his face to his sleeve, seemingly exhausted.

"I guess that compression thing wasn't total bullshit afta all. I think they're onto something with that. How are you feeling, brother? You were like dead for a moment, fucking scary shit. You completely had stopped breathing."

Anthony started sobbing in pain. "Wha... what happened?" He couldn't recall anything. He touched his eye that he couldn't see with, clotted blood staining his hand. He started screaming, asking for a mirror.

"I... I'm sorry Tony. Yer eye might be a goner, looks pretty shit... Our pops did this to ya. He told me to get rid of ya body..."

"He wh... what?" Suddenly Anthony remembered their fight. He had pushed his father this far on the edge that he wanted to kill him. Unfortunately, not succeeding, he thought.

"I think you should leave as soon as possible before he finds out ya not dead yet. This is your chance to get the fuck outta this shithole. Somewhere far away." Arlo growled. "I'll take care of the pops for ya later." 

Anthony sobbed, slurring his words from the pain. "I'm sorry for all the shit I've ever caused... I never meant to-"

"We know, Tony. We know. None of us asked for this." Molly sighed, helping his brother up from the blood stained floor. "Come now, you have only little time to get going."

"Can't you come with? Let's all get outta here together!"

"Anthony, no. You are _'dead'._ We are living, they'll look for us. Then they'll find you too. Also, pops hasn't done anything of sort to us what he did to you. We'll manage." Molly weeped holding his brothers hands, squeezing them tightly.

"I... I understand." Anthony sighed, little, his rib cage was fucked so he couldn't but only take small breaths.

They quickly went to packing things to Anthony's suitcase, only essentials. He changed his clothes to clean ones, grabbing all his favorite yet practical clothing, not knowing where he was gonna stay. While his sister wasn't looking, he also grabbed a packet of white powder from underwear drawer and stuffed it in his pocket. She didn't know he was using and didn't need to know. He stuffed his handgun on the back of his pants, ready to be grabbed if situation needed it.

"Ready to go?" Molly smiled faintly. "No, but there's not turning back now... let's go."

\---

Arlo and Molly took Anthony edge of the city, where Mafia had less interest to have influence. Arlo sighed and gave Anthony a stack of cash, at least he could get a hotel room and maybe a train trip or two to different cities. He didn't have much money since their father restricted them from it, thinking they'll wouldn't learn it's value unless they didn't have any. What a fucking logic. Could have used that money now.

"I'll miss you guys. I'm scared."

"I'm surprised you're scared of escape but not coming home to abuse." Arlo scoffed.

"I neva said I wasn't scared of the abuse" Tony snarled back at him. "But it still was familiar. This is all new. And scary."

"Be careful out there... don't try to contact us for a good while, okay? Let the dust settle, so to speak. And get that eye checked as soon as possible!" Molly hugged her brother from the backseat over to the front seat. 

"Take care." Arlo didn't have anything else to say. He had always been quieter type and he wasn't good with talking. Sad goodbyes weren't his thing.

"I'll see you soon... I hope. I love you." Anthony sighed as he opened the door, stepping outside. He got his suitcase from the trunk, closing it and waving for his siblings through the window as they drove off. 

Anthony was alone.

And in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was surprisingly short comparing how long I wrote it and re-read it haha... ^^'


	2. Bad planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel doesn't plan his use of little money he has.

Anthony didn't know where to even start his new life. He needed medical help as soon as possible, and a room to stay for a night. He'd leave the city tomorrow, he decided. He checked himself from reflection of a store window - he looked really bad. Like, really, _really_ bad. His eye was really fucked up, it wasn't gonna be salvageable, he thought. Something was leaking from it and it wasn't just tears. People passing by stared at him but none of them interfered. Sad, really. He tried asking everyone for directions to closest doctor but most of them shoo'd him away, like he had a disease. It made him even more miserable than he already was.

Finally he got directions from a kind enough soul and got his eye and rib checked out. Rib wasn't broken but was fractured but it didn't need anything but painkillers, there was nothing that could be done to it, except time. His eye was swollen shut and blood had leaked in to his vitreous and the vitreous was leaking out of the eye slightly, and his eyes white was blood red from blood vessels breaking from impact. But it was still maybe salvageable. It was good news. Anthony got medicine and an eye patch for his eye and painkillers for his aching rib and throat, but the doctor's appointment ate a huge chunk of his money. That shit's expensive.

Anthony felt really vulnerable as he walked the streets. He didn't know where he even was, he never had been on this part of the city. Everything looked so... shady. He was surprised if Mafia didn't have influence on this part but he trusted Arlo's word. His gun brought him some comfort. But he sensed that people here noticed he wasn't from this part of the city. He reeked of insecurity.

\---

He spotted a hairdresser and an idea came to his head. He'd need to change his appearance, starting with his hair. This Italiano was gonna turn from brunette to blonde! He giggled to himself of the thought, he had always wanted to color his hair but was so scared of his father's opinions he hadn't dared to do it. "Dying" wasn't such a bad thing after all.

He stepped inside the salon greeting everyone with joy. They gave him a death stare, making him freeze to place. Was this not a right place to be? His hair was always cut by their own hairdresser at the security of their own home, so he didn't know what was going on.

"You lost?" Woman asked with a sassy tone, all the other women glaring at the man. "Um... I don't think so...? I was hoping for a haircut and a dye if that's fine by you...?" Anthony was visibly sweating. This was nerve wracking.

"Yea, we do provide that here. Except, for Women. IN COLOR. Didn't ya notice we're all black here, suga? Didn't you see the SIGN on the window?" The woman rose her eyebrow in confusion pointing at the sign where it said 'BLACK ONLY'. This man was either living under a rock or was a complete fool.

"Oh. Right." Anthony poked his fingers together in embarrassment. "Uh. Does it actually matter if I'm not...?" 

The women gasped. Was this man for real now? 

"You actually want to come in here? There is plenty of white only barbers too out there."

"I like it here. This place seems cozy. I have money? If you just could?" Anthony smiled sweetly, pleading. He felt more comfortable to be with women now, also he wanted this to be done now. The sooner the better.

"...have a seat then." Woman smiled, maybe little forced. She was suspicious of this man with the eye patch. He seemed eerily familiar but couldn't put her finger on it.

Anthony used all his charm to break the ice while woman operated on his hair. They talked only a little at first, and more the time passed fixing the hair the more they just laughed and were like old friends. They talked about things in general, what they thought about politics and recently passed war, cuisine and family. Family was a hard thing to talk about for both of them. The woman had left New Orleans almost 15 years ago when his son got shot in the head and dogs mauled him. But she wasn't sure in which order. She just couldn't stay there any more as it brought so many sad memories to her, but there was a lot of good memories, too. She talked warmly about all the places and culture and food that place had. She made it all seem so nice. Community was one thing Anthony never had, everyone was treated as a possible foe around them.

Anthony's hair was long enough to make some structure to it and it almost passed as woman's hair so the woman didn't have trouble cutting it, even though She had not a lot of experience with straight European hair. She had to go buy bleach for this guy's hair from nearby store, rarely any of her usual customers wanted to bleach their hair. When she was done, she styled the hair with a big, wavy curls on front.

Anthony felt like crying when he saw the finished look. And then he actually did. He thanked the lady sobbing, hugging her, this had been his dream for so long. The woman was more than happy to help, she had warmed up to this guy. Anthony couldn't take his eyes off the mirror, he was in love. With himself. The ugly eye patch just ruined the look.

"You can always come back here if you like. It was a good practice. And I enjoyed your company a lot." She smiled, little confused about the whole hug thing. 

"Of course!" Tony cheered, then realizing he had to leave the city tomorrow. His face dropped into a frown, biting his lip. Empty promise, but he didn't tell that to the woman.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing ma'm... Thank you so much! I have to go now, so many things to do today still." It was starting to get late and he was supposed to find a hotel to spend the night. He left the salon, waving at the woman cheerily.

Woman chuckled turning to other employee. "That man was most definitely a homo. I hope he don't get in trouble for it."

\---

Hotel hotel hotel. Angel walked through the streets, not daring to ask any more around, people weren't too friendly at him around here. His dashing new look got him a lot of attention, good attention he hoped. It might have also been the eye patch but he liked to think it was just his looks that caught their eyes. 

He finally found a hotel, but the hairdresser and the doctor's appointment had eaten so much of his money it was too expensive if he still wanted to travel by train. He cursed himself for being so stupid not thinking things all the way through, but who could blame him, there was a lot happening and not a lot planning had taken place. He searched for another, again expensive as hell. And another. And another. He was getting tired and frustrated. He decided he had to stay in one that was near train station whatever the cost, and he would scrape up rest of the money somehow if he needed to. He was so worn up from carrying the luggage around, he also hadn't healed at all from his earlier abuse. He couldn't comprehend the fact that it happened just this morning. Everything just had happened so fast. 

He checked in into this hotel that wasn't too fancy but not bad at all, pretty modern, hotels nearby the station were the most expensive ones out of what he had compared. He finally got his head on a pillow, groaning from pain. He hadn't eaten anything all day and was too tired to go to the store anymore. Then he remembered the certain bag in his jacket's pocket. His favorite pal, angel dust. It was a painkiller and an anesthetic, bringing an euphoria with it. He got up to fetch it. This will definitely help him sleep the pain away, and silence his hunger for a moment. 

He carefully rationed himself a dose of the PCP and snorted it off the table. "That's the good stuff." He muttered to himself. He then undressed, checking himself from the mirror. So much bruising on his face, neck and chest. He wouldn't dare to check his eyes condition yet and laid down to bed, falling into his thoughts.

His head was still spinning and he had had a horrible tinnitus all day. He wasn't sure if he had a concussion too, probably, but doctor didn't mention or check for it any way. He didn't mention getting beaten up, either. He said he just fell down the stairs and hit his eye on the edge of a drawer. Sure. Even if doctors were confidential, he didn't trust them enough to tell the truth. He didn't want any more trouble than he already was in.

Anthony didn't even know where he was gonna head to. He didn't know how much train tickets cost but he was sure they weren't cheap and he was pretty sure he couldn't afford it. But he'll figure it out tomorrow. Somehow. His eyes started to weight like lead when the dust hit him, he was feeling so good right now. Even for a fleeing moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. I'm not a doctor either so if my eye thing sounded like load of bullshit please let me know lol


	3. There was only pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has money problems and tries to get some for a train ticket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this Chapter on content will be NSFW. You have been warned. :p

Anthony slept like a baby all night, but woke up very irritated and grumpy. It was the price of using PCP, he was used to it. He groaned as he got up to shower and to clean up his eye. It was almost noon already and he was supposed to be out from the room by then. His throat was so sore from the choking, not to mention his ribs from compressions. It felt like someone ran over him with a car. His eye looked disgusting, still, but not quite as bad as yesterday. Cleaning it was a horrible task, it hurt so bad. He took his medicines, hoping it'll ease the pain. He couldn't take more of his precious angel dust if he wanted to function like a real human being. He also had to pull back from it a little to not get withdrawals, he was already scared of running out of the stuff.

After cleaning up he packed his things and checked out from the hotel, heading to train station. At the station he found a huge American map to look at, where to go? He had no clue what would be a good location for hiding from Mafia's influence. Nothing near though. Maybe another state? For a second he thought of Las Vegas, but Mafia had stretched over there too. It would have been dreamy to become a superstar over there. He was a good singer and dancer, at least he thought so. He never performed in front of anyone.

Then he remembered the hairdresser. She talked about New Orleans so fondly. But it was a long ride. Would take him days, even weeks to get there by train! He had all the time in the world, though. So why not? He grinned widely at his decision, he got little excited about New Orleans. He was looking forward to taste some jambalaya and gumbo, the woman had made them sound so delicious. He headed to the ticket office chest full of hope.

..But then he faced a big problem, his smile turned into a frown the moment he realized it.

His funds didn't suffice anywhere near New Orleans. Not even the next state! And he hadn't even eaten yet!

 _"Fucking Arlo being so poor--"_ Anthony muttered to himself, biting his nails. He said to himself that he was gonna figure it out today but he didn't actually had thought about what he was going to do if he couldn't afford the ride. He thought of what he could sell from his possessions, but he didn't have a lot with him. Only valuable he had was his watch which he got from his father, Italian text embroidered behind it. _"To Anthony. Maybe this will make your lazy ass be on time!"_ Maybe it will pass, nobody here know Italian, right? He did need his watch to tell the time, but he could always ask a stranger for the time. And there were clocks literally everywhere.

He started asking around if anyone wanted to buy his watch, but nobody seemed interested. One guy had little interest but he knew Italian, so when he saw the text he just laughed Tony off and didn't buy the watch. He had a deadline of an hour when his train was to depart, and he was getting antsy. He didn't want to wait for another one that would leave only at late evening. He couldn't sell his precious drugs either, he needed them more himself and he'd have to sell the whole bag because he couldn't ration it anyhow. Also he was getting scared of getting caught trying to sell drugs around.

Nobody was interested in his watch. He was getting frustrated from begging and pleading, when suddenly a important looking man approached him.

"Good day to you stranger! I happened to eavesdrop you're in the need of money?"

"Yes! I'm little short on cash and I need to get to New Orleans, interested in buying a watch? _Orrrr_ just... giving me money?" Anthony smiled widely laughing awkwardly, he was so desperate to getting that money it was embarrassing. He was also so, so hungry and just wanted some food into his system.

"Sorry, no, I have no interest in your watch. But..." the man looked around checking that nobody would hear. "I could... buy your services if you catch my drift." the man winked at Tony.

"wh- what...?" Anthony's eyes widened. What was this man asking for? For his services? He couldn't possibly mean- -

"You know sweetie. Maybe a quick one in the bathrooms?"

Anthony was confused. Did he see that he was gay that easily? It has to be one to know one apparently. Or maybe it was the dyed hair? Shit, was it a mistake to dye his hair? He didn't want to go to jail or be lobotomized or any other procedure they do for homosexuals he had heard of. Anthony got really flustered. He didn't know what to say, he needed money really bad but this wasn't the way he was planned (not that he had a plan, but...).

"I'll give you 50 bucks for it." 

Anthony's eyes widened. 50 dollars. That was a huge sum of money at that time. Like, really huge. This man must be a rich one.

"Um..." Anthony checked out his surroundings and then his clock. Only 20 minutes left till the train would leave towards his destination. Next one would leave in the evening and he'd have to wait for hours.

Anthony had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, no one wanted to get close to him in fear of being eradicated by Mafia so he didn't have any experience of being with anyone. He had only exchanged kisses in the bars but it never had lead to anything more. Now this John was wanting _it_. What if he couldn't do it? He was still a virgin. But he just wanted to get out of this city, his life depended on it. So, maybe this once he could try...? It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Okay, I guess... I just need the money. Need to be real quick though, I have a train to catch." he grinned, face red like a dork.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be quick." The man was so thrilled, grinning so widely it was almost creepy. He showed the way to the bathrooms, laying his hand on Anthony's back.

Anthony was nervous. He knew this wasn't a good idea and he was starting to doubt the whole thing when he was pushed inside the water closet.

The man locked the door and got close to him, he started kissing Anthony's purple stained neck licking it as he went. "You like it rough, huh?" He got hornier by the sight of the abused young body. The water closet was so small, Anthony was lean figured but tall, the other man was a lot broader and tall as well so it got quite cramped inside. 

Anthony started panicking. His anxiety shot up the roof. "On the second thought- - I don't think this is a good idea. I haven't done it with anyone before- -"

The man chuckled, he was obviously pleased to hear that but very surprised. "Even better to me. You can get some extra for that. I took you as a whore by the looks of you but I guess I was wrong then." The man nibbled his neck playfully, making Anthony moan. He shivered, it felt good but it felt so wrong and he felt disgusted at the same time, too. It was a stranger that was kissing him! He wanted his first time to be special, but he was desperate. The man ripped off his and Anthony's jackets in greed, turning Anthony around and pushed him leaning to toilet bowl, him gasping in fright. The man pulled blonde's pants down admiring the sight of a lot younger mans ass, kneeling down to lick his hole with lust. Fuck, he felt dirty when he did that, but the older man didn't seem to care, he probably did this often and got a kink out of it. Anthony's body started to tremble. He felt like he couldn't breath again. He wanted to escape, but panic locked him in place. All this mixed up with little bit of pleasure, but he couldn't enjoy himself at all.

The man licked his lips as he finished and slapped that ass pink with a sharp smack, Anthony wincing. "You told me to be quick, so..." the man whispered, opening his own pants now and pulling out his hardened member. He spitted on his hand to lube it up. He absolutely _knew_ it wouldn't suffice as a lube, especially when he knew Anthony was a virgin. He was a fucking sadist.

Now Anthony truly panicked. He had changed his mind. "Don't- - I'm not ready for that! I changed my mind!" he whined, but the man didn't seem to care what he thought anymore.

"Come on baby, it won't hurt... a lot. I promise." the man purred on his ear things, convincing him to relax. "You want that money, don't you? And the extra? You could go to a fancy restaurant and live like a king... or queen for a day with the money." The man squeezed his ass as he kept talking, sliding his member in between the cheeks. Anthony didn't know what to expect and it scared him. He knew he was gay but he never had tried to masturbate that way or anything before, nothing had gone inside him ever.

"We are running out of time if you want to catch that train..." He reminded Anthony. The fucking train. Only 15 minutes left, he checked this watch.

Anthony nodded silently, not really wanting this but he couldn't wait any longer, he just wanted out from this city. As he got the permission to proceed the man violently pinned the thinner man against the wall with his arm around his neck, trying to push his member inside him but he was so tight it wouldn't go in. The man spit some more in between for more moistness, but it wasn't lube so it didn't actually help with anything. After a moment of painful forcing suddenly the tip slid inside the blonde. Anthony squeeled in pain as the man started moving, first moving slow to get the motion going, but soon moving his hips faster and faster, deeper and deeper by every thrust, friction abrading Anthony's hole. Anthony cried for the man to stop but he just kept going, it hurt so bad. Anthony screamed, it felt like his insides were gonna rip apart, the man violently put his hand in front of his mouth to muffle the screams, roughly squeezing his face. The man panted and moaned whispering how _good_ it felt, how _tight_ he was, what a _good boy_ he was, how _beautiful_ he was. Anthony cried and cried, muffled screams echoing in the small room. He hoped someone heard him and came to his rescue. But no one did. He finally got quiet only sobbing, and tried to remember the shore but he couldn't get there anymore. He couldn't escape into his mind. There was only pain.

Angel wished he had his gun right now to get the man off him. He forgot it inside his suitcase when he packed up at the hotel. He had no defense.

After what felt like forever the loudly panting man pulled out, turned boy around, forcing Anthony down against the wall. The man squeezed his face to forcefully open his mouth, Anthony fighting back pushing him away with all his strength. The man got pissed off by this and slapped the younger man across his face making him whine in pain, telling him what a stupid whore he was and reminded what he was paying him for, then ejaculating across his face violently making scary pleasured growling sounds. He then spat at the blonde, being furious for not obeying him, telling Anthony how worthless he was, nothing but a dumb slut. The tone of his voice had switched like a day and night. He then threw 100 bucks on the floor, leaving the small stall, and left Anthony there alone to suffer. 

Anthony spat the cum from his mouth in disgust weeping quietly. His clothes were ruined from secretion and other stuff on the floor. He whimpered as he realized he was bleeding on the floor, but not from his earlier wounds. He crawled to lock the door so no one could get in and then broke down to uncontrollable cries. There was so much pain he could barely move his legs, he reached for toilet paper to wipe his face from the sticky liquid the man left on him. He was humiliated, the little that he had left of his dignity and self respect were gone. Not that he had any to begin with.

He should have just waited for the next train and found another way to get the money, he missed the train anyway, it was well past the departing time. And now he wanted nothing more than to die. He wished he had died earlier. He had high hopes things would get better as he got out from the hell house. It turned out other people were just as bad as his father. 

\---

He just sat there with an empty stare for god knows how long. He had cried so much already that there were no more tears left to cry. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't even go to police. Either they'd use him and probably torture him to get to Mafia or he'd get punished for being with a man, even though he was the victim. And who would even believe him? Men are not raped, everyone says that. The world wasn't _fair_ like that. 

Anthony reached for his jacket. He needed an escape. Not by train but by an angel. An angel, called Phencyclidine. At least he had that when everything else had failed him.

He took a dose and closed his eyes. He thought of what reasons he had to live for anymore. His brother and sister, yes, but he couldn't even see them anymore for who knows how long, if ever. The list of good things in his life was short. He didn't have any friends. Family was shit. He had no partner for obvious reasons. He was homeless, didn't have money, was an addict. He just got raped and committed prostitution, kinda. What good would changing states bring? He managed to fuck up _everything._ He even fucked up his escape by not thinking shit all the way through. His father always said he never THINKS before he does shit. And that old man was right. It hurt so bad knowing that everything he ever said was RIGHT.

He would never be a star. He knew it in his heart. He had no experience on anything of sort, only his stupid performances in front of a mirror that no one ever saw. He didn't even have the confidence to perform in front of anyone, how could he do that in front of thousands of people? No. _He could never be a star._

He just wanted to die. He had no reason to live anymore. Hesitantly he took another snort from the bag. Then another. And one more, just to make sure. His nose burned like hell from all the powder. Euphoria was hitting him. At least he could go calmly now, not abused or beaten or killed by anyone else. By his own terms. This was it.

Except just overdosing wasn't that easy and painless. He started shaking and cramping, moaning loudly in pain. His mouth started foaming. His consciousness went in and out, before completely blacking out. 

Everything was just black. There was nothing. Not heaven, or hell. Had he died? Or was he just sleeping? Did he fail taking his own life _too?_

It didn't feel like sleep either. There was nothing to grasp on but he felt like he was still there. He heard faint sounds and something that sounded like a... heart monitor? He then remembered that he had heard overdosing could cause comatose and not death. _No no no..._ He didn't want to be stuck in this state for years! But there was nothing he could do. His mind was locked in, and his body wasn't in his hands anymore. He just wished he didn't wake up anymore more than anything. He didn't want to face anyone after them seeing the state he left himself dying. He hoped they just pulled the plug before any of the family members found him. Or worse.

\---

The darkness felt like an eternity. Anthony hoped this wasn't the afterlife. He didn't want to be with his thoughts in the nothingness forever. This felt like torture. Peaceful, such peaceful torture. 

The beeping sound suddenly stopped and turned into even sound, before vanishing completely. Did they finally do it...?

The same figure from earlier slowly approached him from the darkness, grinning at him again, offering it's hand. The hand was bony like all the flesh was dried out, leaving only skin on top of the bone. Was this... the Grim Reaper? Was he the one to offer him the escape he so yearned? There was nothing anyway so he took his hand to the darkness that lead to a small dock. End of the dock was a small boat with a green lantern to show some light, where the Reaper silently guided to get on to. They both boarded in, Reaper rowing them through black water. Only thing that could be heard was the water gently moving under them. There was nothing but dark surrounding them, but for once Anthony wasn't scared. No words were exchanged. It all was so calm it felt comforting.

They arrived at a door with small stone steps leading to it. They got up from the boat, Reaper opening the door. Behind the door there was nothing but darkness too. Black tar started oozing out, covering Anthony's feet. He tried to shout in horror but no sound was heard escaping his mouth. Grim Reaper guided him to step in but he refused. It didn't like his refusal and the Death pushed him in, Anthony falling into tar.

Black tar surrounded him and his lungs filled with it, melting his skin of piece by piece, flesh by flesh. Pain and agony surrounding him, like the worst torture, it was like he had fallen in acid. It filled all his senses, until there was left only his skeleton, which turned into dust. He felt it all. Maybe this was the first step of punishment entering Hell.

All the matter that came out of him started regenerating, like he was being born again, but different. All his life flashed in front of him, the good and the bad. His body was taking a new form, his joints stretching, his body cramping. It was like growing pains times hundred, going through his whole body. He'd scream if he could, it felt like he was burning inside out.

Then the pain slowly cleared, surroundings not feeling like a thick tar anymore, it felt more like water. Anthony opened his weary eyes. It was like water, but red and little thicker. And he could breath in it. Like a baby in a womb. Light was coming from top, so he swam towards it. His body felt different and had trouble using his hands and feet but he somehow managed.

When hitting the surface he gasped for air, or the liquid, he wasn't sure. He was in a small pool of some sort, climbing out of it gasping like a maniac. He felt so exhausted, like he had ran a marathon. He rested on the floor for a moment and finally opened his eyes. Someone was standing right in front of him.

"You must be Anthony! Welcome to Hell!"

Anthony's eyes widened, he stared at the thing in front of him. This man was looking demonic, but not the way he had imagined or seen in churches. No, this demon was actually wearing clothes, and weird looking ones for that matter. But very sharp ones.

"Are you... Satan...?" He asked carefully, still coughing the liquid from before.

"Well yes, everyone coming here seems to call me that, but please call me **Lucifer Magne, the most powerful overlord of Hell!** His voice echoed in the huge lair as he said his name. This was nothing Anthony had expected.

"You were in luck coming here today, not every damned soul gets to meet their Lord right away. Hell, nearly no one does, because I don't give a damn who comes in but you my dear fellow, caught my eye! Servants, get this _gorgeous_ man some clothes!" He clapped his hands together and couple of imps came running to dry Anthony off.

"I hope I'll hear of you in the future." Overlord said winking at the man. 

Anthony was so confused and anxious; what the **FUCK** was happening here!


	4. Friendly faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets to know his new surroundings

Anthony got cleaned and dressed by the imps, though he didn't enjoy being handled after all that had happened earlier when he was still alive, but he knew at least they had good intentions. When finished, they pushed him in front of a mirror where he saw what he looked like for the first time.

It was impossible even to describe what he felt right now. There was so much emotions from horror to curiosity. He had 4 arms! He was furry! And he was so goddamn tall and lean! He went closer to the mirror touching his face. It was so odd. His teeth were sharp and he had fangs. His injured eye had turned dark red hue but he could see with it. Wonder if it will stay that way forever? At least he wasn't ugly or nasty looking on demon standards, he thought, even though he had only seen three demons so far. He kinda digged this new body, his fur was soft and chest so fluffy, it was beautiful pearl white with pink hue, but the clothes that he was given didn't fit him at all. They were shabby and too big on his lean body but it was better than being naked. He had a white blouse and brown saggy pants, he guessed everyone was given these kind of clothes when first arriving. These clothes made him feel like he had escaped from the middle ages. Only thing he didn't like on his body were his feet. They were weird soft toes, something like between hoof and paw. He figured he was some kinda spider of sort, but didn't spiders have 8 limbs? And why the Hell a spider? He'd rather be some cute kittycat or something. 

After checking himself out, he turned to imps with a puzzled look, he didn't know what to do now. They lead Anthony to some kind of Check in or... Check out? -office where this secretary demon with a tight bun and glasses on the tip of his nose confirmed that it was him who had indeed fallen from Earth to Hell. Anthony didn't think there would be paperwork included entering the fucking Underworld!

"Uh... why do ya keep record of who enters? What does it matter?"

"... Look, Hell doesn't keep itself running so someone has to do it. I guess you expected this place to be some brutal torture chamber, didn't you?" she scoffed. "Well... you are partly correct! But we still like to keep up the numbers who comes and goes to see if there is too much overpopulation going on."

"...Hell can get overpopulated? How?? I didn't think Hell would have it's limits-"

"Of course you'd think that! You think Earth is limitless too when it comes to population! Well it is not. That's why there are plagues and famine and wars my dear, to keep the numbers in order. Here in Hell you can't die from those things since you're dead already, so it get's overpopulated here quite quickly! When you 'die' here, you just regenerate and suffer on the progress quite a bit. Unless you're killed with Angelic weapons, that is, then you're completely finished. Which happens in the yearly exterminations! Oh the population numbers just drop like stocks on Crash of '29!" Secretary giggled to herself. "I'd stay outta streets if I were you during those. And after that turf wars begin where bigger demons take territory to themselves from those who got eradicated. Quite messy stuff, really!"

Spider gulped. That didn't sound good at all. "Sooo Huh... so ya are aware of the Earthly happenings, too...?" Anthony chuckled nervously.

"We do have our own ways to visit the Earthly realm, yes. Same ways as how our Reapers come get you, too, as you die. We like to keep up to date if some war or epidemic happens so we can prepare ourselves and clothing stocks on time. We wouldn't want everyone to just walk naked around here." She looked disgusted at the thought. 

"Well that would be little awkward I guess." Anthony grinned. "So uh. What happens now? Where do I go to?"

"Out the door, and follow the signs to the exit, please."

"But- - where afta that?? I have no clue what is happening here, I just fucking died!"

"No need to get angry at me young man." Lady hoisted herself up and slammed her hands on the table. "Look, we are not some kind of 5 star hotel, this is Hell! We just take your information, give you clothing and we'll send you on your merry way. How you survive is up to you. That's how the cookie crumbles, even in here! You think you got an easy pass as you comatosed yourself from up there to down here? I'm not here to provide you a tutorial on life if you fucked up your earlier one, that is not my job here."

Anthony grunted from between his new sharp teeth and got up. "I'll take my leave then. Thanks for the clothes, I guess." He left the office with an attitude, trying to keep himself on top of that woman. But as he closed the door, he crumbled and sniffled. He was astonished by the fact that he got away from Hell on Earth to another Hell on ...Hell. It was like he got another chance but more fucked up apparently. That was to find out was just how fucked up it was gonna be. I hoped it wasn't anything like what they preached on the church.

Anthony followed signs on the corridors that lead him to an exit. He was curious what were on the other parts of the building, but he wouldn't dare to try and check places out since all the guards had apparently that famous angel gear with them, he assumed from the high status of Lucifer and seeing how the weapons shined so white. He hoped he'd see the building later in other circumstances. 

Turning the handle on the door felt like a task. He was scared of going out. He hesitated and decided to wait for a moment if someone else would come and leave with him at the same time, he might make a friend, too. But no one came. It was odd. You'd think people arrived to Hell all the time? 

"You there! No loitering! Get out!" Guards probably had to deal with kinds of Anthony everyday and knew to come check out the exit. It was surprising that he wasn't shown out in the first place. Did they actually trust people that come to Hell to take their leave by themselves?

"Yea yea I'm going, I'm going- - -" he groaned and took a deep breath, pressing the handle down and entering the outside world. He was in the middle of a busy street, everything looked similar but then again, not really. People apparently brought their technology down with them, because there were cars, streetlights, neon signs - it was all there, like back in New York, but a lot murkier and gloomier and a lot less maintenanced. The door shut behind him with a slam, Tony turned to look back to it but it was gone. "What the-" that wasn't right. He just came out from there, he hadn't moved an inch! _"This place is fucking haunted or some magic shit..."_

Anthony didn't know where to head to. He walked around aimlessly for some time checking places out, demons staring at him. They all knew he was a new one. They had all been there. Spider held himself tightly comforting himself, but it was hard as he didn't control his extra pair of hands yet. He figured it was an evening at Hell at the moment, but he wasn't sure if there even was gonna be a daytime. Do demons even need to sleep? He sure felt exhausted and just wanted to get in a warm bed. And he felt incredibly hungry, like he hadn't eaten in weeks. There were so many ads of food that looked like pretty delicious, much like normal human food! Well, not all of it was normal, some were more questionable, not surprisingly all the cannibals ended up in Hell too so some were made of demon meat even... 

He didn't have any money to buy food since they didn't give him any when he arrived. Anthony had a growing hate against capital. It seemed to be in control everywhere, even in Hell. Was stealing legal here? Was there police in Hell? Probably not, which was a good thing, he had learned to hate cops as they were nothing but trouble. Anthony's hunger started to feel unbearable and he didn't want to go through the same thing as before to get some cash. His clothing drawed unfortunate attention as all demons regocnized it as a newcomer's outfit, so shopkeepers were aware of his presence. 

He decided he'll go to some restaurant and take a run for it right after finishing his meal. Not a big deal. He chose this American diner styled place but as he got to the diner door he was stopped right at the doorstep by the owner;

"Show me ye have money. Yer a newcomer, ye people never have money on ye!" A short, dark some kind of wolf hybrid demon,The owner of the diner pointed him with a shotgun. Spider lifted his arms and blurted out; "I was jus' lookin' for a job, sir!" Huh. A job. He wouldn't actually mind that right now.

"You'd better not be shitting with me. Can ya make milkshakes and fry burgers? Or wait?" Owner checked the spider out. This spider demon was so good looking he could draw some customers in with his body, no matter his cooking skills. 

"Ummm... I could try? I'm a good cook if that's what ya asking." 

"...Sure. Consider yerself hired. For now. We are closing up soon so come back tomorrow."

"Wait!" Anthony sighed in embarrassment as he blurted that out. "Sorry. I know this is kinda blunt thing to say _butttt_ could I get some money in advance to get some clothes and a place to stay for a night? And some food?" Anthony asked sweetly fluttering his eyelashes. "They didn't give me anything to go on with as I just came here."

"Boy. I don't even know yer name yet and ye want to get your pay already? Ya know how stupid ye sound?"

"AAAoooff course how silly of me." Anthony streched his hand out for a shake. "I'm- -"

"Op- just a minute. Before ye even tell yer name to me I want ye to think if ye want to tell yer real name around here. People don't end up here for no reason and for ye ending up here ye must have some skeletons in the closet too and perhaps even some enemies that might not regocnize ye by the looks but by the name. I've made that mistake to tell mah name in public and suffered for the consequences." he sighed rubbing his forehead. "Just a kind hint, as yer a newcomer, after all. But don't ye expect any more kindness from me. Mah name is Hunter. So, what is yer name?"

Anthony thought for a moment and realized now that there was nothing, no one, stopping him he could be anything he wanted, anyone he wanted. He rubbed his soft white hair as he was looking around and his eyes got caught on a wending machine. With some fucking drugs on it! There it was. His savior and caretaker, punisher and deathbringer. Angel Dust.

"My name is Angel. Angel Dust."

"Like the drug?"

"Yes like the fuckin' drug! It just sounded suitable to me." he suddenly got pissed as he was reminded of that sweet, sweet pain releaver. He needed some on his system, he took his addiction to Hell with him apparently.

"That's how ye talk to yer fucking boss??" Male demon got really irritated but grinned, the spider was finally showing some personality. 

"Oh fuck- - I'm sorry mista Hunter boss sir." Angel smiled with embarrassment as he realized what he had just done.

"Ye better clean up ye act by tomorrow or I'll show what I can do with this shotgun... I ain't giving ye shit now but ye better be here at 6AM sharp and I might reconsider giving ye that advance. I'll be after ye ass if you don't." Wolf demon winked. Angel froze for a moment and felt anxiety creeping back but he silently thanked him. 

"Could I have a meal here as advance too now...? You can take it from the pay. I'm starving."

"Fucking fine then. Ye better stop begging, that doesn't suit ye at all." wolf demon scoffed, letting spider inside. As Angel settled to counter chair wolf prepared him a cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake. Burger tasted odd, there probably wasn't any cows in hell so who knows what it was made of, but he'd rather not question it. Any food right now was like heaven to him. He felt much better right away. Milkshake was so good, he loved anything sweet and strawberry was his favourite flavour. Wolf just stared at him from afar the whole time as he ate almost as if he thought he was gonna rob the whole place, and it was super awkward. He didn't speak or anything and Angel just tried to finish his meal quickly so he could get out from this situation.

"Thanks fo tha meal, it was really tasty."

"Yea yea, whatever. Now get ye ass outta here so I can close up."

Angel tapped his fingers on the countertop as he got up. "Okay... see ya." He still didn't have a clue as to where to go but he had enough help as it was from this demon already so he just left. How do homeless do it? Where do they go for the night? Angel loitered around the streets for couple of hours but he was getting so weary. His eyes were heavy, his body ached. As scary as the dark alleys were, those felt like the most likely places that he could hide on for the rest of the night. He found a small opening under the stairs and he moved a trashcan as cover so he wouldn't be spotted so easily. His fur was beautiful but a curse as it literally glowed in the dark with it's whiteness. It smelled so bad there and the ground was damp moistening his clothes making it even more uncomfortable. He hugged himself sobbing softly to sleep. He was so tired.

\---

Angel woke up in the middle of the night to someone vomiting nearby. Pulse rising he tucked himself even into smaller curl. The demon was probably someone that had come from a bar and was very disoriented, proceeding to fall down on the ground. Angel waited for a moment and then realized as the demon didn't get up that this was his chance. He got up and approached the man that was groaning and almost out of consciousness, then seeing Angel. "Did it hurt when you *hic* fell down fram heavn?" He chuckled to himself and then dropped his head back to ground. "Yeah, it hurt like fucking hell." Angel muttered as he checked out the man's pockets and found his wallet. There was some money on it, not much but enough to help him out for now. He threw the empty wallet back to demon, he didn't need it.

The first thing he wanted, no, _needed_ his killer powder. It was weird that even dying from it didn't make him _not_ crave it. And now it was available literally everywhere. Didn't even have to think about getting busted from using or having it. 

He went back to the wending machine nearby the diner and put the money in and pressed the button that had "Angel Dust" logo on it. They sold it like it was some fucking brand of candy.

As he took his relief from the machine, he sensed a presence around him like he was being spied on. He checked out his surroundings but didn't see anyone. He held on to his money and hurrily advanced towards the alley he was hiding in before The feeling didn't go away. And he was right, someone did follow him. Angel decided to stand his ground, angrily shouting; "Why the fuck are ya following me! Fuck off!" The demon in question came out of the shadows, pointing a gun at Angel. "Give me the money and drugs and you'll walk away." Angel gasped and panicked for a second, but wasn't ready to give up that easily, then reassured himself that he could do this. He would actually defend himself this time.

"No." he said as he crossed his arms.

"What did you say?! Give me the fucking money!"

"No, I won't! It's my fucking money! Fuck off and go rob some rich bitch with a roof on top of his head and not some poor newcomer with nothing to go with!"

"I have holy bullets in this gun, you wanna try your luck, you piece of shit?! I don't give a fuck how long you have been here, but I know you have money on you!" The demon stepped closer, grinning widely. Angel could see he was bluffing, but could he take the risk? 

Angel decided to take action, kicking the man on the gut trying to pry the gun off from him but it wouldn't budge from his hand even though he had advance of two pair of hands. Other demon was little shorter than Angel but way more wider and bigger and stronger overall. Demon was so fierce, Angel shouted as he struggled against him. Angel started to panic, and suddenly third pair of arms came out of nowhere, pushing buff demon off from him and Angel got hold of the gun! Now he was sure he was a spider, his arms were just hidden until there was enough distress apparently. Angel took a shot and shot him on the shoulder, but the demon just grunted from pain but not really giving a damn. So he _was_ bluffing! As demon got himself corrected from the push and recoil, he quickly pressed Angel against the wall fighting the gun back to himself backing of pointing the gun at Angel again. "That was the last mistake you made!" Demon was about to pull the trigger on Angels forehead and there was a loud bang, but it was the demon instead of spider that fell on to ground whimpering with a hole on his face.

 _"Holy shit!!"_ Angel was used to death and had shot people before, but that was goddamn brutal. Brain matter and blood was everywhere but the demon was very well alive, gasping for air. Angel turned to see that it was the diner owner that had shot the other demon.

"Hunter!" Oh boy was he glad to see him. Only friendly face around here. He quickly ran to wolf demon, almost hugging him.

"Why the hell are ye running around in the middle of the night! Get inside, now before ye kill yerself right away!" Hunter pushed the spider inside the diner. He said he wouldn't do any favours but he had now plans for this spider and he couldn't die just yet.

"Thanks so much! But I knew what I was doing..." Angel muttered, trying to act cool.

"Whatever ye say, kid but next time, get yerself shelter for nights. It's not safe out. Not that it's even during days but even less so during the night." Hunter sighed. It was Hell, after all, there were no rules to where and when you could do a crime and nobody would stop you unless someone wanted to stop you. Not that everyone was violently evil, some just sinned in other ways that they ended up down here. Or they were forced to violence when they were alive, like Anthony was ordered to murder people for the benefit of the family and Mafia. Of course, Anthony was also gay and committed suicide, that was worst of the sins.

"Ye can try to get some sleep on the seats, should be fine enough. Don't have a blanket or anything but it beats outside." Wolf headed on the back of the diner. Apparently he lived there, since he hadn't left after closing the place down. "No more favours by the way, this was the last one!"

"You've done more than enough, Hunter." Angel laid himself in one of the diner cubicles. The leathered red seat was quite narrow and little nasty from all the pieces of food and drink stains but it surely did beat streets.

Now was good time as ever to calm his screaming addiction. He was safe now and no one would attack him while he was blacked out. Unless the wolf had something on it's mind, but Angel trusted him a little, enough to do this. He made sure that wolf didn't come back anymore before taking his dusty dose, not sure what he would think about it. Damn did it feel good. His weary body slowly relaxed and his mind just felt like a feather. He went to sleep easy.

\---

"Get up." demanding voice crowled with a rasp in it's tone. Angel opened his eyes slightly, light from the lamps hitting his eyes, Hunter standing before him. It was still dark outside, it was probably like 5-6AM. "Time to prep up the place for the day."

Angel mumbled and got up on demand, he was so sleepy and disoriented because of the drug and had hard time opening his eyes. "Can I at least wash up a little...?" Wolf pointed at the restrooms. Having trouble finding his balance he shambled himself towards the room. As Angel stepped in he gagged in disgust at the state of the toilet. Didn't Hunter know how to clean or what? Angel sighted deeply, tidying up the place so he could use it. Wolf peeked in for he was taking so long. "Oh, yer proving yerself useful right away. I hadn't dared to touch anything myself, demons are nasty sonnofabitches." "Yeah, I noticed..." Angel gagged again.

\---

They worked in the kitchen all morning, cutting vegetables and preparing patties for the burgers. It was a lot of work and Angel couldn't believe wolf demon did it all by himself every day. He probably had trust issues to not hire some help, because he seemed quite relieved when Angel got there to help him. They got all done so quick Hunter actually offered Angel some breakfast. He made them bacon and eggs.

"This is nice. It's been a while since I've eaten breakfast with someone." Angel smiled sweetly.

Hunter just ate his food, not responding. He was really quiet, it was awkward. So Angel decided to silence up for the rest of the breakfast, he didn't want to make Hunter mad by babbling too much.

As they finished and Angel did the dishes in the kitchen, Hunter went to backroom and came back with a bag of clothing. "I got ye an working outfit, I had to take some freedom with the fitting since ye have oddly shaped body. Ye can change here, I'll go tidy up the dining room." Angel nodded and checked out the clothes. They were so... small. He got them on and realized how small they actually were, white off shoulder t-shirt that revealed his fluffy chest and stomach, upper part being only to where his second pair of arms begun. Bottom was tiny black shorts made of cotton, revealing way too much skin on behind too. Somehow Hunter had also found him heels that fit his odd feet. _"Creepy ass pervert wolf... I knew he was crooked on his mind somehow!"_

"Sorry Hunter but _what the fuck_ is up with this outfit??? I can't wear this! I'm a dude, you know!"

Hunter checked Angel out and his jaw almost dropped. He figured Angel would look good on the clothes he chose but he was drop dead gorgeous. "Ahem... Sure ye can! It's yer working outfit from now on! And I make the rules in here of who wears what. Sex sells and I figured ye would bring in some customers with some eye candy."

"Well- -" Angel blushed as he went speechless. He didn't think he was _that_ good looking, and he surely wasn't looking forward to being some sort of attraction for the diner, he even struggled to stay on the heels. "Was this your plan all along? How did you figure I would ever want to wear these? I repeat Imma fucking man and not some broad-"

"I'm not hearing any of that, ye want to keep the job or not? Ye can always walk out and get yer brain blasted on the streets." Hunter crowled and interrupted Angel's aversion speech. Yes, of course he had planned this the moment Angel asked to work for him and saw what he looked like. He went as far to get the clothing right as Angel had left so he could get his plan to action right away. "Men pay to see queer likes of ye revealing some skin, nothing new in Hell. So why not use it to bring home some extra money, since you eat me to bankruptcy anyway!"

"I don't eat that much..." Angel was pissed but he couldn't afford to complain. He needed this job in order to survive, at least for so long he would get his shit together and figuring this new home plane out and how everything worked in this world. Money was more than welcome right now. He saw his reflection in the window as it was still dark outside. Damn, he did actually look good in it but it still felt a little too much. He was so used to wearing sharp pinstripes all the time as his father had demanded that he felt like he was good as naked in this outfit. It was so... indecent. And this outfit on _a man_ was even worse thought. Blasphemy, his father would say. But somehow at the same time, he liked it. It was so different and _free_ here compared what it was like on Earth, there anything above knee was out of the question.

"Wait, how did you know I was a homo? How does everybody notice that??" Angel was puzzled about that, he didn't think he looked that gay.

"I dunno, ye're pretty sweet effeminate fella. Ye just emit that kind of queer energy." 

Angel sighed. He didn't mind getting attention from males but he was afraid this would turn to a harassment shitshow. The outfit just screamed permission to touch him. He shivered of a thought, he didn't want to be touched ever again. A foolish wish.

\---

Hunter's plan seemed to work. New employee seemed to draw in a lot of men that would just crab something to eat so they could spend some time with the new waiter, the word spread quickly of this beautiful spider boy. Angel was clumsy and forgot a lot of things since he had never waited before but customers seemed to be surprisingly forgiving, leaving a lot of tips that made Hunter very pleased. As days passed Angel got a hung of waiting and walking on the heels. Hunter demanded Angel to flirt with the customers as it brought more tips in. Angel felt so cringy doing it but men melted like butter over his honeyed words opening their wallets generously. 

But Angel wasn't happy at all. There were constant bold suggestions for Angel straight to him and written on the receipts. A touch on a tight here, a slap on the ass there, lewd language and cat calls. He felt like exploding or crying all the time but kept a brave face on. The days were long and his feet were killing him but the heels made him look more attractive so Hunter demanded to wear them. Angel saved up as much as he could so he could get a place of his own, he got to sleep on the diner but it was so uncomfortable and Hunter took all the tips to himself as 'rent' so not much actually ended up in his savings jar. Angel confronted him about it as it felt unfair, but then Hunter brought him to a guilt trip reminding him how much he had helped Angel to get him started, that he could be dead or still on the streets selling his behind or something. It was true, so Angel didn't confront him again about it and just accepted his faith.

\---

Few months passed, Hunter making Angel the mannequin of the diner. He even swap the all the ads and window decals to pictures of Angel. Angel was flattered, but he felt used. He just wanted to do his job and not be an entertainment for men. He loved the attention, sure, but he got so much bad attention too it took all the enjoyment out of his work. He didn't want to go outside alone anymore without Hunter, so he got Angel all the new outfits, everything being super revealing. So annoying. 

A shady, moth looking fella had started coming in almost daily for couple of weeks now, alone, but Angel had noticed there were people in his limousine waiting for him to finish his beverage, which was really odd. He almost never ordered anything else but coffee. The man had dressed really peculiar, with some kind of fur coat or a feather boa always covering him. Moth clearly enjoyed sight of Angel because why else would this obviously rich person come to some murky diner on the edge of the city? Couldn't be the coffee. It was quite horrible.

"Hiya suga, you want your regular one? Coffee with cream, no sugar?" smiling sweetly, Angel tried to memorize if regulars had something they wanted all the time and this was something that moth always drank.

"Not quite. Today I want something special."

"Oh? What would ya like to have this morning then?"

"I would like to make you a movie star." Moth grinned widely lighting a cigar. 

"One star coming right up- -" Angel automatically started writing. "...wait what? What did you say? Make _me_ a _star_?" He was shocked. How did he know his dream had always to be a movie star?? He was puzzled but some excitement started to leak into his bounce.

"I could make you one right now. You just need to come to casting and sign a paper and you're in. I can see you have perfect... _potential_." he chuckled to himself. Angel had figured this demon had to be someone important because of his outfit and car that was a limo with a chauffeur and everything, this confirmed it! He must be some big movie producer!

"Um..." Angel peeked towards Hunter who was staring at him tightly, suspicious of this moth demon. "I would love to. But I don't know if I have it in me. I have never acted!" He brushed his hair with his hand. He would make a shit actor, probably. But if this man saw some potential on him so it wouldn't hurt to try.

"You'll learn in time. And I would provide you your own apartment and tend to all your needs at all times, of course... Angel, was it?" He blew smoke towards him, red smoke stroking his cheeks seductively. 

"Yes... Angel Dust. I could try it out but I don't promise I would be any good!" Angel laughed nervously.

"Excellent... I'll come pick you up after this place closes up. Here is my business card if you have any questions. See you then." Moth got up and left the building.

 _"What just happened?"_ confusion on his face turned into excitement, he bounced on his place squeezing tray on his hands, squealing silently to himself. He couldn't believe it. He could become a star, he'd get to sing and dance and act and do everything he had ever wanted on his living life. And best of all, he would get out of this shit diner away from all the nasty demons touching him!

Angel took a look at the card and analyzed it. It was red and quite simple, really. It had just name and phone number on it. Name said just 'Valentino' without any last name. _"Valentino Motion Picture Studios. No address. Weird. But I guess it doesn't matter if Valentino comes to pick me up. And if it's that big of a studio they must have many departments to list them all in this card or something."_ he thought.

Angel hid the card inside his shirt tucking it in his chest fur. He got back to work and was in a really good mood for the rest of the night, the harassment didn't feel as bad since he knew he'd hopefully be outta there soon.

\---

"And where the hell ye think yer going?" Hunter growled, as his priced possession was about to walk out after closing up.

"Out for a while. I'm going to a tryout for a movie." Angel blew raspberry towards Hunter. "I'm gonna be a movie star, how exciting is that?"

"The hell ye ain't! Get yer ass back here!"

"What? No! I ain't yours ya know, never have been! Stop being so possessive!"

"I ain't possessive! I have helped ye so much and this is how ye're gonna thank me?? I feel betrayed if anything! You are the star of this diner!" Wolf squeezed a tear out. Looked really forced, and yet Spider still felt little bad for him. 

"Hey, it's just a tryout, doesn't mean anything. And I don't know how big production it would be. I don't truly think I even have any chances to get through."

"Whatever, ye ain't going nowhere. Ye don't have any idea how dangerous it is! It might be a trick, that man had that smug grin on his face nonstop when he was here!"

"You just judge people by their appearances, don'tcha?" Angel rose his voice a little, he tried to keep calm but since Hunter wouldn't calm down he couldn't keep it up either. "Ya just want to keep your cashcow for yourself, if I leave you lose all your customers for a fact! I know you don't care about my safety, you just don't want to lose your precious revenue! Your coffee is shit, by the way! Nobody actually comes here for it!" Facts that Angel spat at wolf demon were like fuel to the flame. He was furious. 

"Ye. Ain't. Going. Nowhere." 

"Watch me." Angel turned around to strut towards the exit and knew wolf would try to stop him, and he did. He jerked spider's arm back. "Don't- do it. Please Angel. I need ye here."

Angel just flipped him off, yanking his hand back as he stepped out. Limo was already waiting for him.

\---

Angel thought Valentino would be there for the drive but he wasn't, there was only chauffeur so he sat behind alone. The limo was huge with red and pink leathering and fur and there were liquor everywhere. Real tacky. Angel helped himself a glass of wine to calm his nerves, he hand't had any since he came to Hell. It was so good. He dreamed of some Italian food with this. He got suddenly homesick, of all the nice little things. He missed his siblings. He missed when they cooked together with mom when their father was out and they actually sat down to eat and talk. But that was it, nothing else to miss. Homesickness brushed off his thought when his father came to his mind. _Fucking bastard._ He was the fault to any of this. 

They arrived to this very shady looking construction that looked more like worksite. The driver opened the window between them to speak. "Mister Valentino will meet you inside. Mind the bars, the place is under construction still. I'll wait for you right here, mister Angel Dust." Now this felt like a bad idea, why shady place like this and not an actual studio? But he just shrugged, he was too mad at Hunter not to back up now. 

He got inside the building, place looked way better on the inside than outside. There were lot's of mirrors, the roof of the corridors were all mirrors with golden edges. The whole place's decor was quite red and black and golden themed. They sure liked red, Angel thought. He the spotted a handwritten note on the wall that said 'TRYOUTS ->' so he followed it's direction and got to a door, on which he knocked. "Come right in!" cheery voice answered. It wasn't Valentino, it was a female voice. 

Angel opened the door and saw Valentino sitting behind a desk with woman standing next to him. He greeted them shyly. "What a place, really neat. The mirrors are a nice touch." He tried to strike a conversation out of nervousness.

"It is quite. It's still a work in progress, so I hope you don't mind that. I'm glad to see you tonight here Angel. This is Velvet, she'll be assisting me tonight. Dark hued woman in a puffy dress black and white dress waved at Angel. "So, let us see what you got. Walk a little, and then twirl around." 

Angel did what he was told, it was really awkward. He was wearing one of the outfits Hunter had bought him because he didn't have anything else but revealing clothing so he didn't feel too professional in it. He just hoped it wasn't an issue.

"Mind if we take photos of you?" Angel nodded, Velvet taking couple of polaroids, shaking them in the air putting them in a box to cover from light to develop. Angel was curious. "This just came from Earth, pretty neat huh? You get a picture instantly! I've taken so many self portraits already!" Velvet showed Angel all her selfies she had taken so far with the new camera technology. Some had too much light exposure making them look creepy.

"That's cool, they weren't out last year yet when I was still alive, at least not that I know of."

"Let's get back to business then." Valentino said, annoyed at Velvet for disturbing what they were doing. He gave him a short script. "Can you try acting this out?" Angel nodded and started reading. He read it in his mind first and started when he was ready. He tried putting as much emotion to it as he could, overacting a tad too much. 

"Alright, that was...fine. Let's try another script. I'll be the male, you'll be the woman in this. Just to test the chemistry and to see how you work with co-actors."

"...But you do know I'm a man, right?"

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid. You're wearing heels and these revealing clothes but you're clearly a man. If not trying to bring your feminine side out then why dress that way?"

Angel didn't answer, just puffed air, and read the script. It was really sensual and made Angel blush, nothing sexual though. It was a really cheesy and bad script, overall though. Angel nodded when he was ready.

"Oh, Valentino, I really must go, my father is waiting for me at home sick with worry!"

"I must insist you to stay, I have a candlelight dinner planned for us, and some... dessert, afterwards."

"I'd love to stay, darling, but my father will be angry with me if I don't go right away!"

"Then let me deal with your father later, I want to take care of you now." Valentino pulled Angel closer. It made Angel blush, him trying to read the script crumbling the paper.

"Um... Please, let me leave, dinner would sound so lovely with you but not tonight." Angel pushed Valentino away, like the script told him. "We must meet for another time being!"

"At least let us have some dessert, we wouldn't want that go to waste." Then Valentino suddenly pulled him to a kiss brushing his hand down Angel's back, this wasn't part in the script so Angel wasn't aware that this was gonna happen. "Mmh-" Angel pulled away quickly blushing heavily, shocked that man actually did that. "That wasn't on the script-" 

"Oh, I guess I forgot to write it down on your script then, it sure was on mine..." Valentino grinned widely. "Good job, Angel. I think you're perfect for the role."

"Really? You actually think so?? I didn't think I had a chance!" Angel got really excited. 

"We'll sign the contract next week if it's fine with you. I'll come by the diner then."

"Of course!" Angel jumped on his place with excitement. "Thank you! I can't wait to get working with you!" Angel bounced towards the door.

"Oh me neither, Angel darling..." Valentino chuckled evilly, licking his lips.

\---

On his way home on the limo, Angel touched his lips. Just the thought of the tall man kissing him made him blush. He guessed he had to get used to that and not get bothered by it, so many movies had kissing scenes included. Besides, it was just a kiss. A mere peck, nothing more. All the touching at the diner were far more worse than this.

Finally Angel got back to the diner, it was so dreadful to come back now. He din't know what to say and didn't even know if he dared to go inside. But he did after a moment of hesitation.

"I'm back!"

Hunter sat behind the counter, staring at Angel without saying anything. 

"Uh. I got the part! How exciting is that, huh?"

No response.

"Look... I know you're mad at me and you have all the reason to be but... this is my chance. A chance I never had in the living life. If I don't do this now I never probably get another one--"

"I'll let ye keep all the tips and give ye a raise, just don't go. Please Angel, I need ye here." Wolf sounded shattered. 

Angel chuckled in surprise at the response. "What? Ya serious right now? Ya want me to stay in this diner instead of living my dream?"

"This is Hell. Ye have things comfy right now, don't ye? I still don't trust that guy."

"He is really nice! And he promised me my own apartment and everything I'll ever want! Anything that you haven't provided me by now! I can't even afford getting my own place with the pay I get from you!"

"Ye think it'll be that simple? Ye just trust anyone that comes to yer way with promises of luxuries?"

" Well, I trusted you! You're telling me now ya ain't trustworthy?"

"You're being naive."

"Well you're being a... stupid old pervert! At least you could get me decent clothes!"

Wolf got quiet and got up, and headed back to his living quarters. Angel sat still for a moment sighing deeply as Hunter didn't come back. He went then and got his stuff for the night from the kitchen locker that had been a place to keep his stuff in. He was having mixed feelings. Sure, things were safe in here but it had gotten really dull and annoying being harassed every single day. He went and laid down to one of the cubicles again that had worked as his bed for last few months. He just wanted a bed of his own. Hunter had offered him to come sleep with him in his bed but no way in Hell would he do that, even though the wold had never touched him. At least he was kind enough to get him a pillow and a blanket. Yeah, he was kind most of the time, really crumpy though, but he never hurt him even when he was mad. Angel felt really bad now for leaving the wolf, but he had to do this if he ever wanted to succeed in this life. Right now, he felt stuck.

\---

Week passed so slowly. Hunter barely spoke to Angel and neither did Angel to Hunter. Angel couldn't wait to get out of this diner. It was too awkward to work in this place anymore. Even when they worked next to each other, no words were exchanged. Angel sure didn't want to be the first one to apologise because he had no reason to do so. Some may call him stubborn but so was Hunter.

It was a Wednesday evening of the next week when Valentino finally decided to pay a visit, diner bubbling with demons. The instant Hunter heard him step in he confronted moth with his shotgun, threatening him. Angel was in the back making a milkshakes with a blender not aware of all this happening, loud sounds muffling any sound coming from the diner. Hunter barked and slurred at Valentino, telling him to leave his precious Angel alone and never to return and lied through his teeth how Angel never wanted to be an actor and was just trying to be polite to Valentino but was too shy to tell him No. This didn't sit well with the moth, but he ended up leaving anyway. Hunter sighed deeply as customers stared at him, but he was glad. Angel would still be his. Poor spider came out from the kitchen, not aware of any of this happening, just missing Valentino. He served the milkshakes checking out the window constantly, clearly waiting for the limo arrive any moment not knowing it had already driven off.

Days passed even slower after the week had gone by as Angel still waited, hopeful. He kept on looking out the windows, his mind turning darker and darker each passing day. He was sure he'd come anytime now. Any moment now. Any second now. He even tried calling the number he had gotten but there was no answer. Was this all just a cruel joke? Angel sure felt like a fool. He couldn't even remember the route they took to the studio so he could pay a visit to see what was up.

People started complaining to Hunter how their Angel wasn't himself at all, frowning at all the customers, slapping their hands off them if they tried anything and actually defending himself from the harassment. Money kept coming in less and less when demons didn't get any of that flirty Angel they were used to. Hunter knew he had to do something to stop losing customers and finally decided to talk to Angel after closing up.

"I guess Valentino was a fraud after all. What a bummer."

"Just cut the bullshit and shut the fuck up Hunter. Keep your stupid thoughts to yourself.

"Gee what did _I_ do? Blame that Valentino guy for this, not me! He is the one who didn't keep his promise. But if anything, there is a lesson to be learned here, never trust _anyone_.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your stupid thoughts to yaself?!" Angel cried and threw his milkshake at the man it shattering on the wall, shards of glass flying everywhere. He bolted outside for a smoke. He had had his hopes so high and gotten so excited, only to have his dreams crushed. He wanted to get away from this diner and Hunter for a moment, even though he knew it was dangerous for him to go alone. He didn't give a fuck right now. Angel's mad, dark aura chased away anyone trying to come any closer to him.

\---

Angel walked around for like, an hour maybe, saturating himself with cigarettes, before turning back to diner. He had calmed down enough to get some shut eye and could face the wolf again. 

As he was nearby the diner, Angel noticed something smelled like burning. He panicked a little, had Hunter forgotten stove on or something? 

To his horror it WAS the diner that was burning. But not only burning, it was literally _**trashed.**_ Angel rushed himself to the building, screaming Hunter's name. There was so much smoke and the heat burned his fur, he couldn't go nowhere near the building. Angel cried Hunter's name in vain, he was nowhere to be seen. He must have been inside. But he would regenerate, right? Scarred for life, maybe, but he would come back alive. That's what the secretary had at least told him. 

"Fuck, all my savings were there too!" He whined at the realization. He had worked so hard so long for that money.

He just fell down against the building nearby, crying. Everything was turning to shit again. Even if Hunter survived all that, there would be diner no more and no funds to build a new one. Valentino never came so that movie contract was out of the question. What was he gonna do and where to go now? Just when everything seemed to be pretty alright this happens.

\---

Angel just sat there until fire had eaten up almost the whole building. Nobody gave a damn about the burning diner, nobody called the fire department, everyone just passed it like nothing was happening and this was normal, everyday life. There probably even wasn't a fire department in the city. Everyone for themselves, like Hunter always told Angel. 

Angel waited and waited, nothing much he could do without any money or any belongings. When enough time had passed, he walked though hot ash to see if he could find Hunter's body to see regeneration in progress. It was bold of him to go in because there was a danger for the roof to collapse, it had partially done so already. The heat from the ruin was immense but tolerable. But he didn't care about the danger anymore. He just couldn't give one flying fuck about anything anymore. 

It didn't take much searching, behind the counter there was a body lying on it's side. But it wasn't regenerating. The scene was brutal and smelled like barbecue. There was glass shards from the broken milkshake on the floor. This must have happened quite soon after Angel had left since Hunter hadn't cleaned it off. But why was he just laying there? It seemed like he had no time to react to the fire. Maybe... it wasn't an accident. Maybe it wasn't stove. Angel checked the kitchen. No, it clearly hadn't started here. Kitchen seemed pretty okay because of the closed door in between, considering the size of the fire. The wall between diner and kitchen had charred but not around the stove. He got his money jar from the locker, it was a miracle those hadn't burned with everything else. Angel turned back to the Hunter from the kitchen, kicking lightly his crisped up body on to it's back. Oh.

There was clearly an angel weapon on his chest. Small, pure white blade, with charring around it. That's why he didn't regenerate. He was actually dead. Gone forever.

When realizing this Angel whined and started sobbing uncontrollably, his only friend in the Hell was dead. Why?? Why would anyone do this to Hunter? Yeah, he could be an asshole from time to time but overall, he wasn't a bad guy. Angel didn't know his past that well though, he said that he had some skeletons on his closet and had accidentally told his real name and gotten himself on trouble. Maybe this was something regarding that?

Angel was gonna try to remove the blade from Hunter's chest so he could have it to himself for self defense, he needed that now more than ever. Hunter was holding on to it so it wouldn't come off easy. But suddenly someone spoke to him making him shoot up from the floor in horror before he could take the blade.

"What on _Hell_ happened here?" It was Valentino. Angel sobbed even more when he saw a friendly face and ran to the demon, who took him in an embrace with open arms.

"I-I-I don't know! I just left for a-a-a moment and when I came back everything was burning!" Angel's words where stuck on his throat from crying.

"Oh Angelcakes, don't cry. Val is here. I'm sorry it took so long. I had some obstacles on the way so I couldn't come right away to you."

"I th-thought you wouldn't come. I thought I was so bad at acting you didn't just want to tell me." 

"No darling, you were perfect. I take it you're ready to sign the contract?"

"Y-yeah... but... H-Hunter is dead. Someone m-murdered him with an a-angel blade." Angel cried out, wiping his eyes on the moths shirt. 

"Oh dear. That's not good. Someone must have had some grudge against him." Val grinned without Angel seeing it. "Nothing we can do here now, let us leave this place." he stroked Angel's soft hair.

"O-okay..." Angel backed out from the embrace, taking a last look at Hunter's direction. "Goodbye, Hunter. Thank you for taking care of me, friend." They left the diner ruins, Angel still grieving for his friend. They got in the limo and drove off.

\---

Val and Angel sat next to each other, moth comforting the crying spider with soft pets on his back and encouraging words. He then got a paper out of his briefcase next to him.

"Now, I know you're sad and all but here is the contract you were looking forward to. Just sign your name down there and we can start our new, _beautiful_ companionship.

Angel took the pen, tears blocking his view, and wrote his name without hesitation. Without thinking he had written his real name on it.

"Thank you, it is nice doing business with ya... Anthony." Val grinned. 

Angel gasped when he realized what he had written. He wasn't supposed to use his real name, but it came out of his hands out of habit.

He felt weird. He had this burning sensation on his chest, which escaped from his mouth with a gasp. The contract started floating and glowing, rolling itself up being sealed with that gasp that had materialized into a wax. Angel held his throat, freaked out what just happened. The contract disappeared in to thin air with smoke following it.

"Oh Angelcakes. Hadn't your father ever taught you to read contracts before signing them?"

"...what?" Angel wiped his tears, confused. What had he signed then??

 _"Your soul is now mine, de jure. I own you, baby. You signed, with your damn real name, and gave your approval to obey everything I tell you to do as long as you shall live or the contract is rescinded by me!_ Valentino chuckled deeply, this humored him way too much.

"What do you mean my soul is yours?? You can't own someone's soul! Or... _can you_?"

Valentino started laughing with his deep, scary voice. "Oh Angel, you know _nothing_ about this world you landed yourself in." He got closer to freaked out spider, brushing his soft blushed cheek with the palm of his hand. "But don't you worry, I'll still make you a star. Everyone will hear about you and be jealous of you, my beautiful Angie. And I'll give you anything you'll ask for in return, _if_ you obey nicely." His hand slid down spider's shoulder down to his wrist which he suddenly yanked towards him. "And if you don't..."

" _I will make sure you'll remember to obey the next time you even **think** about disobeying me._"

Angel's eyes widened in fright. _What had he gotten himself in to again?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this one took me quite a long time to write since I prove read it like 49504 times and had to make a lot of additions to it and try to fix up the language, writing in different language can get tedious at times. Also I've had like an hour a day for writing, my free time is quite limited, which is sad.
> 
> ps. and yet there are Sooo many typos I'm sorry, I try to fix them as I go


	5. Unfriendly faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel learns what kind of trouble he is in.
> 
> **NSFW content!**

The drive was agonizing. Valentino held Angel in an uncomfortable squeeze under his arm the whole ride to the film studios whispering him things, flattering him and telling him what a good star he'll make out of him, feeling his warm breath on his neck and ear, making his fur fluff up and giving him shivers down his spine. Angel found it odd that he was telling him all these things since Valentino had just threatened him few minutes ago. Angel was unresponsive to his flatters, his friend has just died and this demon has just tricked him to sign a soul binding contract on his weakest moment when he didn't have the attention span to actually have a moment to read what he was signing. And now he smooth talks to him like nothing has happened?

Valentino didn't enjoy Angel's obmutescence and pulled his face facing his. "What's the matter my star? You should be happy, you'll be getting everything you ever wanted and more. Show me that sweet smile of yours to Daddy, hmm?" he purred.

 _'Daddy?!'_ No way he was gonna smile for this creep. He wasn't in a mood for it and nobody can just tell you to smile if there is no reason to smile. "I don't feel like it." Angel finally muttered. Val's grin fell into a frown.

"Didn't I tell you what happens if you don't do as I tell you? Wasn't the message clear enough for you?" Val squeezed spider's face harder, it hurt so of course Angel tried to pull moth's hands away.

"Don't you dare touch me! Put your hands down." Angel whimpered and obeyed, frowning in pain. Val slowly eased his grasp on his face. "Good boy. Now..." he let go and stroked that reddened cheek."...smile for me."

Angel smiled weakly and started sobbing. He didn't want to show any more weakness than he already had but tears just started flowing. 

"No need for any of that Angel dear, save your tears for later when you actually have a reason to cry." Valentino chuckled, caressing Angel's hair. "You know, you have it good... _for now._ No need for tears." He then pulled Angel to a forced kiss, sliding his tongue in to his throat. Angel tried to pull away but when he did, Val took a tight grip on his hair and yanked it to keep Angel on his place.

Angel whimpered and sobbed and in distress bit Val on his lip and tongue, not too hard but enough to draw blood. You can imagine when the man got so angry from talking back, how angry he would be now. He got startled by the bite and pushed Angel on the floor of the limo, Angel groaning from pain as he hit the floor.

"Ah- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- -" 

Val swiped the blood from his lip with his hand. "... You fucking bit me. I'm showing you some affection and you dare to bite me!!" Val picked up his walking cane and hoisted it up for a blow.

Angel had to act fast; he lifted his arms to cover himself from the hit and spluttered out "I'm sorry Daddy!", sobbing and scared. He was so fucking weak and fragile on his mind he just gave up instantly. He didn't want to, he wanted to fight back, he was even trained to fight back, but constant abuse in his life had made him this way. He was always the underdog, so he had learned to give up.

Hearing these words made Valentino grin, him putting his cane down. "Come back to Daddy, I'm sorry." He patted his thighs signaling to Angel to get on his lap. Angel loathed the thought but slowly got on the man's lap as he was scared of the man. Val spread Angel's legs around himself and pulled him close. Angel felt humiliated.

"Now... Promise me you don't do stunts like that anymore, Angelcakes. Daddy doesn't like it when you bite him, it makes Daddy mad. And you don't want to see Daddy mad, right Angie babe, hmm?"

"Yes... _Daddy_... I promise." Angel felt demeaned, he despised using that word but it seemed to make the moth pleased so he used it to keep things calm. He wanted to get out of this car and far away from this disgusting man, without getting hurt any more than he already had. 

\---

They got back to the familiar studios, construction still going on. Only difference was that now there were people there. Lots of girls around wearing lots of make up and glitter and revealing clothes with lace and fishnet stockings and high heels. What kind of film they were making here...?

Valentino took Angel to a room that reeked of hair spray and perfume before even opening the door. There all the girls did their hair and make up together, helping each other to get ready.

"Everyone, say hi to our newest star, Angel Dust. Say hi, Angie." Angel hesitantly waved at the girls who greeted him cheerily. He seemed to be only male there, at least he thought so, but he wasn't sure, since everyone were wearing such heavy make up. They continued their rounds, Val showing around, introducing people to him as they went. Angel didn't remember any of their names as he didn't pay any attention and didn't even want to, he didn't plan to stay here.

"Would you like to have a glass of wine? You seem so tense it could calm you down a bit." One of Val's employees rushed to pour them both a glass. Val picked them up and offered other to Angel. He didn't want to take it but Valentino's gaze seemed really pressuring. "...Why not, I might need the whole bottle though..." he chuckled with sorrow on his tone. He took a cautious sip, it was fruity and sweet like he liked it with little bitterness complimenting the flavor, it's like Val knew exactly what he likes. "It's really good." Valentino satisfied with the answer, they continued.

They walked to upstairs, highest floor. There were lot's of rooms, so many that it looked almost like a hotel. Every room had a name on the front, Angel recognized some of the names as those that Val had introduced him earlier. These were obviously the living quarters of this place. They got to a door that had Angel's name on it with a star on top. Other doors didn't have that. _"This fucker has obviously planned this for a while now..."_ "This is your room, as I promised." Val opened the door, everything was so pink and red. Not too bad, there wasn't much, just bed, mirror and a closet and a small bathroom. "You can have more things here to make you comfy ... _if_ you do good work for me. I actually have a gift for you." He took a small box from his pocket, it looked like a jewelry box. "Close your eyes." Angel was gonna refuse but if it was jewelry it couldn't be anything bad. He felt something go around his neck and as he opened his eyes, he realized it was a choker. "That looks really hot on you, Angie. Like I imagined." Valentino purred. Angel was repulsed by those words of choice but thanked him anyway, he took a look at the mirror in his room. It kinda did look good, though, but kinky, it was a simple black choker with a hoop in the middle. Not too comfy though, reminded him of the hands around his neck too much. 

"Let us continue, there still couple of places to see..." Angel emptied his wine glass, feeling a bit tipsy already, he left the glass on his table figuring someone would clean it up later.

They went back down on the second floor that had rooms for film sets, every room labeled differently. They stopped at the door that said 'Mansion'. 

"This is where we have made our best films." Val chuckled to himself, opening the door. There was a big, red bed with a ton of candles. Room decor was Gothic style, walls and floor made of stone and there were chains everywhere. There were also all kinds of torture device looking things, like stocks and such. "And what kinda film needed this deco, Dracula? Looks kinda kinky." Angel sat on the bed, it creaked under his weight. He looked around bouncing a little, the creaking sound of the springs reminded him of something... "Well, yes, that's what they are for. For the kinky stuff, I mean." Valentino sneered at Angel, who looked confused until his eyes widened. "Wait- - Oh- no- Is this some kind of pornographic studio?!" Angel bolted up from the bed. 

"You're _only now_ catching up, huh, Angelcakes?? You are so damn naive!" Val laughed with his deep, deep laughter like he had heard the best joke in a century. "I told you I'd make you a movie star. Just left out a little detail of what kind of films we are gonna be making." Val snapped his fingers, candles litting up. "Now, let us have a dress rehearsal." Val licked his lips as he removed his fur coat, getting closer to Angel.

Angel panicked and it was hard to breathe, this was all fucked up! He couldn't believe shit like this was happening to him _again!_ He regretted not picking up that angel weapon at the diner, he was so stupid forgetting it the moment Val had stepped in. He kept making idiotic mistakes like that and hated himself for it. He had trusted Val too much, had gone to his embrace in his distress, for a fleeing moment forgetting this was the fucking Hell. A place for sinners and criminals, murderers, mad men and cannibals. And sex freaks!

Angel ran to the door, of course it was locked by Val. He turned around to face moth demon who was lighting a cigar, walking towards him. "So ya just fuckin rape people here, ya freak?!" "Who said anything about rape? Men can't be raped, haven't you ever heard that?" moth grinned again with that evil smile, blowing familiar red smoke from between his teeth on Angel's face, him coughing. "Also, if you _want_ to have sex with me it's not a rape. _And no one has ever refused."_ The smoke smelled oddly sweet, and when he inhaled it he started to feel light headed. It was weirdly addicting, like a drug, and after a moment it felt so good in his lungs and made everything feel dreamlike. It was like the smoke took control away from him.

"Now, Angel darling~ Come." Valentino guided Angel back to bed, him collapsing on his back, he was really disoriented. Was there something on his drink? Was it the smoke? Angel didn't know, he tried to get up but his body felt so heavy. Then everything went black.

\---

Next time Angel came to his senses he was back in his room. He couldn't remember anything that had happened, his head hurt and the room was spinning. He just remembered the movie set he and Valentino were right before it all went black. But then he felt familiar pain again shooting up his tail bone. That confirmed what had happened in that room. He was enraged, he wanted to kill that man so bad. He screamed in anger and took and threw the empty glass he had left earlier, smashing it on the wall. He proceeded to get dressed, he was wearing a pink bathrobe because it was apparently too hard to dress an unconscious person but not so hard to get one undressed. Angel was gonna leave right now, killing that man on his way out. He wasn't gonna make the same mistake again, this man wasn't gonna get away this time! 

His clothes were gone, but there was a variety of clothing in the closet. He put on the most covering one, which was white and pink jacket and black skinny shorts. He hoped there would have been proper pants for a change, but there wasn't any. Instead he put on knee high black boots to cover his ugly feet. Damn he hated those feet.

He was about to press down the handle when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Angel yanked the door open screaming "WHAT?!" from the top of his lungs. It was Valentino. "Oh baby, why are you screaming at your boyfriend like that? Now is that any way to behave?" "Boyfriend?! What tha FUCK are ya flapping on about! I'm about to kill ya, not kiss ya ya fucker!!" Angel was about to hit the man as he buffed that smoke on him again. There definitely was something on it, it calmed Angel immediately as he breathed it in. His hands dropped instantly, like they were pulled down by some invisible force. "That's not what you said last night, Angelcakes. Come now, I have something to show you." Val then took a firm grip on Angels shoulders and took him to a room at downstairs. It was dark but there was a film projector in the middle of the room. "W-what is this??" Valentino hushed him as they sat them both down and the film started rolling.

There he was, on the video. Pressed against the door, eyes wet from panic, shouting slurs at the moth as he blew the smoke on him. His eyes turned into glassy, empty, pupils dilated. It was horrifying to see, as he was guided on the bed and moth started undressing him. Angel didn't want to see this, covering his mouth in shock. 

_"Angel baby, I'm gonna make love to you now my beautiful little star. You're gonna be all mine, hmm?" Angel moans tiredly on the video rubbing his hair. "Answer to daddy, baby. Make me happy." He proceeded to kiss and lick Angel's neck and naked chest, rubbing that yet limb member. "Daddy, mm... I'm all yours..." Angel moaned in pleasure._

Angel was beyond shocked and embarrassed at the sight of his naked body before him. No way he had given a permission to do that. No way. This had to be dubbed or fucking edited or something. "Fuck no, I'd never say that! I can't even remember this happening!"  
"And yet you did, that wine sure had an effect on you. Or maybe deep down you've always wanted this." Val kissed Angel next to his ear hole, breathing in it sensually. Angel moved himself away in disgust, proceeding to watch the film. He didn't want to see this, but he wanted to see what happened to him since he couldn't remember. He would have been happier not to know anything at all but it was too late now.

 _Angel was so out of it, but Valentino proceeded to tie his four hands on bed poles to keep him on his place. He then put his two fingers on Angels mouth. "Suck them." Angel did it, lazily, but he did it, licking them in between like it was no problem. Pleased, Moth pulled his hand to himself praising the spider for being such a good boy. He opened his shirt buttons, removing it, then proceeded to open his belt buckle and got his dick out. The camera then zoomed on it._ "What, there were other people there filming?!" _As he jerked himself, he pushed saliva covered finger inside Angel and moved it in and out, spider whining in pain but not objecting. Camera then zoomed on Angel's face, who was biting his lip._ "That's fucking hot Angel, you should do that more in the future." Val whispered to him rubbing his back. Angel sat further on the chair to get away from the hand. "And you're fucking disgusting, ya should be less like that in the future." Moth grunted at the answer.

_As more fingers went in, moth then actually took out some lube and lubed the fingers for more easy access. Angel seemed to be less in discomfort, yet there it still was on his face along with deep blush._

_"Daddy's gonna come in now Angie, you're so tight I'm about to burst from only fingering you. You want me inside you, hmm?" "Y-yeah... please daddy." Angel was panting heavily, almost drooling from lust, eyes watering, digging his nails into blanker beneath him._

"This is not me! I'm not like that! What did you do to me?!" Angel got up from the chair as he demanded answers in rage. "Hey, I didn't do anything, that is you is it not? That is your voice, is it not? What are you blaming me for?" Val asked calmly, acting oh-so-innocent, smile on that stupid face. 

"Either this is dubbed or ya drugged me or something! Fuck!! Stop acting like ya don't know!"

A lot taller man got up to stare at Angel, it was intimidating but Angel stood his ground. "Why would I do that when you obviously wanted me? Since our first kiss at the tryouts? You're just a horny bitch, don't try to pretend to be anything else."

"I was clearly out of my mind in there!"

_"Ah~ Val-! Oww...!" Valentino pushed himself inside Angel on the screen, it hardly fit but it slid in with ease when there was so much lube. Angel screamed in pain, making Valentino just speed up more. "You're so tight, it's fucking amazing- -" Now you could see Angel crying, that was not pleasure anymore. You could see him trying to say something when camera zoomed in again on his face, but stupid saxophone music turned on. It was like it was there to cover Angel's pleads for help._

"This makes me horny all over again seeing this. I loved your tight ass so much." He got closer again to Angel, his 'flirting' was so disgusting Angel felt like he was gonna puke.

"My tight ass disagrees! Ya obviously fucking drugged and raped me, ya think I'd ever want to get close to ya again?! Ya could've just asked me for permission for all that, ya know! Not that I would have ever agreed, ya fuckin psycho!" 

Valentino growled and slapped Angel across the face. He had heard enough, pulling Angel from the choker right on his face, hissing; _"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll make sure you're fucked in the throat so hard your voice cords stop working for the rest of your life!"_ Letting go and pushing Angel away, he grunted and sighed deeply and reclined on the chair.

That sure silenced Angel. He didn't dare to speak anything anymore. Valentino was so mad. He was tapping the back rest with his hand and looked bemused, probably thinking about what to do with Angel next. They continued to watch the film, well, Angel couldn't watch no more himself being violated and silently sobbed to himself, holding his body tightly. Valentino lit his cigar again filling the room with smoke. He groaned with annoyance and opened his pants. " On your knees. Daddy is horny."

Angel froze on his place. He pretended he didn't hear what the moth said. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself from fear and tried to think of a plan how to get out from this situation. Before he could think of anything at all, moth pulled a hand gun against his head. "Did I fucking stutter? Or are you just fucking deaf suddenly?"

Angel pulled himself together and looked straight to the barrel. "Well, do it then! Shoot me! I don't even care anymore but I'm not fucking gonna do it!"

Valentino laughed." You sure have courage! But you are also so, so stupid. You do know you won't die from this? But it will hurt like a bitch! " He then shot Angel above his kneecap. Angel screamed, fuck, it felt so hot and hurt so fucking much, pink blood gushing out like a river. Valentino just laughed at Angel's misery." Now imagine what it would have felt when I shot you on your head! But I need your beautiful face tomorrow so I wouldn't do that.... Now, get on those fucking knees while you're at it!" 

Angel whined, but he kept his head and still refused. Valentino grew impatient, hitting Angel with walking cane on his back. Screaming with pain, he fell down. But he wouldn't give in, instead he tried to kept up but kept on getting struck back down. Last time he was struck, Angel took a grip on that cane, pulling it to himself, roaring, striking Valentino on back of his knees. Valentino got so furious he shot Angel on his other leg. Angel cried out loud, and screamed for help. "You can fight back all you want but you will never win Angel! You're just making things worse for yourself!" Valentino struck Angel few more times until he didn't move or make a sound anymore. He just laid there, bleeding out on both of his legs, whimpering quietly, his head started getting really light again from blood loss. Valentino lifted Angel up from his choker, it strangling him, hoisting his face between his legs. "I'm not telling you again. _**Do it.**_ "

\---

Angel was back in his room, making himself vomit. He felt so dirty inside, and this felt like only way to make this feeling go away. Except, it didn't. It was there, it was always gonna be there. He kept on vomiting until nothing came out, drinking some water and then vomiting it all out again. His throat was hurting so bad but he just couldn't stop, his eyes stinging from all the tears, his legs burning with pain, his back stiff from the blows. Some girl was kind enough to help him to his room and patched him up, Valentino just left him there to suffer after relieving himself on Angel. He couldn't even thank her, he was so broken by all of the abuse. 

Angel tried to take off the choker he had gotten earlier from Val, but he couldn't find any kind of clasp or fastener on it. It was like it had magic on it too, he violently tried to rip it off but couldn't remove it. It was stuck on him. Like a fucking collar on a pet.

It felt like there was no hope for Angel. He wanted to die again so badly but there was apparently no way unless he'd get his hands on angel weapons. Bleeding to death wasn't an option because he would have done so already from the shot wounds. He couldn't run away for a while until he was healed, but who knows how much more abuse he'd have to go through. He only hoped he had escaped from the man's grip, but some invisible force he couldn't figure out denied his feet from moving. He'd have to try escaping again as soon as he could, this was all too much for him. His wounds were slowly healing, but it would still take several days to regenerate until he could even walk. He couldn't move his legs at all, a striking pain would hit him even from slightest movement. He had to drag himself on the floor to move around.

He filled the bathtub with water, pulling himself inside hissing with pain. He thought of drowning himself, if that was even possible. Water started to turn into pink as wounds on his legs leaked. Angel got on his back, waiting for the bathtub to fill. As the water level got up to his mouth, he automatically held his breath, then blowing it all out. It was so calm under the water, he just wanted to stay there forever. But as he ran out of oxygen, he gasped for air but instead inhaling water, his body shooting up in the bathtub coughing madly. Drowning wasn't so easy as he had thought, his body's instincts refused to let him just drown without a fight. He tried it couple more times but every time he just couldn't keep himself under water, something made him stop every time. 

He screamed in agony smashing the water violently, coughing water he had inhaled. Why won't his body let him die already?! He hadn't had his dose of PCP either which made everything worse, he was having so bad withdrawals it was unbelievable. He was shaking like a leaf, feeling cold and hot at the same time, he moved restlessly around the bath tub, ripping his hair. He was so tired, but his heart was beating so fast it felt like he had just ran a marathon. And that fast heartbeat made his wounds bleed even worse, making him confused and groggy. He cried and cried, moaning and whining, making all sorts of sounds, talking to himself out loud how about how stupid he was and repeating all the things his father said about him. Those words followed him everywhere not letting him be in peace, unless he was so trashed he couldn't even remember who he was. But now he didn't have anything to escape with, he knew there was vending machines nearby but he couldn't just walk out right now. Besides, fucking Valentino had took his all hard earned money, he had realized this as he couldn't find his stash anywhere. He couldn't confront him about it either, he was beaten enough as it was. 

There was a knock on the door. Angel couldn't be bothered, also, he just couldn't even get to the door to open it. He just closed his eyes, hoping whoever was at the door would just leave. But they kept on knocking, annoying Angel. "Go away!!" He screamed from the top of his lungs. But he heard then someone opening the door, Angel panicking. He thought it was locked! 

Bathroom door opened slightly. "Angel Dust?" A female voice asked. Angel slid down the tub so much until only his eyes could be seen, holding himself tightly and covering any private parts. "Angel, here you... are. Oh ew, is that blood??" It was Velvet. She seemed actually shocked, but Angel didn't buy it. "Can I help you up? Or something? Was Val a bit too rough on you?" She grinned. Of course she wasn't concerned.

"Ya can help me by kindly fucking off."

"Hey, I was told to just come to see if you needed anything and brought you food as you didn't come to eat with the others. Valentino didn't want his priced star and boyfriend to go hungry~"

" Oh boo-hoo. Like he fuckin cares, and as if ya do either. But I need a fuck ton of drugs, if ya can provide that that would be fuckin supa." he muttered.

"Oh that can be easily arranged. What would you like?"

"PCP. Also cigs. Also liquor would be awesome. Anything that fuckin dulls my brain from all of this shit."

"Understandable but hey, you chose this job so maybe you should, like, learn to deal with it?" She giggled. Was she this oblivious to what was happening or was she just acting stupid?

"I didn't fuckin choose anything! I was told I would be a movie star, not some kind of fuck toy!" his voice was slurring and cracking, as he wasn't feeling good.

"Yea yea yea, whatever you say, but you did choose to come here the moment you contacted Val. I'll get you those item's you requested. Damn you look so pathetic... Can't wait to show this to dad." As she said that, she took a polaroid picture of Angel. Angel was furious about that, trying to get up from the tub wincing with pain, but she left cheerily humming to herself.

_"She's just as bad as Val... did she say... dad? Is Val her dad...? Or does she just call him that like he makes me call him too?" Or was she just talking about someone else completely?"_

Angel carefully hoisted himself up from the tub. The water was getting too cold and he wanted to sleep. He was gonna get his poison, at least there was something to look forward to.

Angel didn't touch his food, but when he woke up from his passing out from exhaustion, the drugs were on the table. It was kinda nerve wracking that Velvet and Val could come and go as they pleased, they had keys to his room. He immediately took a dose to ease his pain, lighting up a cigarette. "Oh fuck, what...?" The cig was apparently same shit what Val smoked, reminding Angel of him with it's sweet smell. The smell made him furious, but he needed it right now and it made him feel good, a little too good. He was actually feeling... horny. Angel just couldn't figure it out and was confused as why would he be horny at all, after all that shit he had gone through? He had pain all over his body and holes, and yet something made him want to touch himself. But he didn't, he just smoked his cigarette and and let the drug seep into his bloodstream. _Fuck all this shit._

\--- 

Next day around midday, someone knocked on his door as he was still sleeping. He opened his eyes looking like a deer in headlights, scared out of his mind, he rolled behind his bed taking his blanket with him to the floor. Pain was immense, but he kept quiet and hid under his bed. He couldn't take another beating anymore.

Someone stepped in, boots told Angels it was Velvet with... a wheelchair? She was there to take him somewhere. She looked around, taking a look in the closet and the bathroom, she couldn't find Angel and figured he had left, so she left the room. Angel sighed in relieve, but didn't dare to move. He couldn't stay under the bed forever, but he could always try.

Some time passed, Angel didn't know how long, but he almost fell asleep again when the door was violently smashed open, it hitting the wall next to it. Angel whined in fear, covering his mouth, feeling the tears coming into his eyes again. It was Val, Velvet right behind him.

It didn't take long until Val walked to the bed, lifting it up. "So you're feeling like playing hide and seek today, huh, Angelcakes? We have a movie to shoot and we need to get you ready!" Val grabbed one of Angel's hands pulling him from under the bed, lifting him to the wheelchair. Angel screamed and kicked Val, biting him but couldn't get through the thick coat fabric. Val and Velvet both cuffed him to the chair so he would stay put, but it didn't stop him from from trying to get off. He screamed and screamed with his already cracked voice, when suddenly Velvet poked him on his thigh, then realizing it was a needle. "Fucking drugging me again, huh, ya motherfuckers?!" 

"Well, you could have always come with us without resisting but you seem to like it this way better. It's for your own good, so you won't get hurt more. " Velvet patted Angel on his head, then rolling him out to the dressing rooms.

\---

"Get his make up ready. Cover those bruises and shine and fluff that fur. He needs to look innocent like when he came in here." Valentino ordered as he left the room, leaving Angel with the girls. Angel was so droopy from the injection, it was hard to focus, but someone started talking to him.

"Are you alright? You were in a pretty bad shape yesterday..." Angel didn't answer. He just stared the girl with empty eyes, trying to figure out what she even looked like. Her style included lot of brown and yellow, her skin was dark and fuzzy, but she was really beautiful. 

"Umm... I'm Honeybee, or just Bee for short. I helped you yesterday, Angel Dust, was it? I guess you put on quite a fight, huh, getting shot at. I've gotten myself some, too, but never that bad."

Angel sobbed quietly as he answered. "He... he is so cruel... nothing like when I met him..."

Bee cleaned up Angel's wounds and bruises so she could start covering them. "I know. But if you stay on his good side, he'll keep you safe and give you things you want or need. But I guess you kinda screwed up your chances already. He has been talking about you for a while now. I guess he has a crush on you or something." She giggled, fluffing up Angel's fur with some products. 

"Huh... Did he drug ya up too...? And rape ya...?"

Bee got silent. She seemed shocked. "...no. He has never done that. He gives us drugs if we want some to make it more fun, but it's totally optional as long as we do our jobs. We all came here on our free will, I thought you did too." Honeybee's face got dark. "He does beat us from time to time if we have disappointed our customers somehow, but that hardly happens anymore except with newcomers. But you... you have been here a day and you got shot already? That's fucking mental."

"As you can see..." Angel lifted his cuffed hands; "I'm not here by any means by free will. I was promised I'd be a movie star... but not the kind that was in my mind." he was so tired of crying but there was still some tears left on him. "He- -he- - he also tricked me into some kind of soul binding contract! What does that even mean?? I feel something has changed in me but I can't put my finger on it." he hiccuped through his tears. 

Honeybee thought for a moment. "I've heard about it a little but not much... I think it depends on what it says on the contract. But probably something like you're supposed to serve him and always be on his side, no matter the circumstances. Or some other Overlord shit like that. Didn't you read the contract when you signed it?"

"No! I didn't! I thought it was a movie deal! And I was at a very low point with my mind! And- - what do you mean by _Overlord?!_ "

"You know, Valentino is one of the Hell's biggest Overlords and all... And the biggest one is Lucifer Magne, King of Hell himself. You didn't know? He has a fuck ton of influence and power down here. So does Velvet! So if I was you, I wouldn't ruffle his ja her feathers too much. He could evaporate you easily from this existence, but he is not that merciful. He can make you suffer eternally too."

Angel just stared at himself at the mirror. This all had to be just a bad dream. It was all just too surreal to be happening. 

"I guess he has chosen you as his new pet. Having that collar and all..." Honeybee puffed some powder on Angel's face, who wasn't used to getting make up on, turning his face away. "I can't do this! I've had sex two times and both times without my consent and now he wants more from me!" he cried pleading for help. "I need to get away from here... help me, please, Bee!"

Honeybee was confused and out of her mind. "Oh shit. This is all so fucked up, even by Valentino. But I... I'll try to see what I can do." She added mascara on Angel's wet lashes. "But only if it doesn't get me in danger. I have to be tad selfish, you know. I'm having it good right now and I don't plan to ruin it all for some _nobody_. Remember, this is Hell after all. If you have it good, don't fucking waste it."

"I've fuckin learned that hard way, by now..." Angel gritted.

"Anyway, I really can't help you now as you are cuffed on that chair and I don't happen to have a key so... I wish you luck on filming." She got up to leave. "No! Don't leave me! Honeybee! No! Help me!" Angel started ripping himself from the chair again, other girls just stared at him. 

_"No wonder he is cuffed. What a fucking nutbag."_ Angel heard someone say, he panted hard. He tried to get a grip from the wheels so he could wheel himself out, but the chain was too short and cuffs too tight. He couldn't control his third pair of hands yet and didn't know how to summon them, last time it just happened out of nowhere! He smashed his head against the chair back rest as Valentino got in, Bee right behind him. "Oh Angelcakes, you're that eager to get back to filming? We can be rough on you if you like being beaten that much." Valentino chuckled kissing Angel on his cheek. "Look at you. Gorgeous. No one can resist you, my star. Make up does wonders, even though you were perfect already." Valentino purred as he rubbed Angel's chest fluff, him resisting that motion, spitting at him in Italian. "...I knew you'd have so much things to say as always, so I brought you a gift." It was a gag, Val first forcing some pill in Angel's mouth, then the gag, him resisting with all his strength but he was getting tired from the injection from earlier and all the fighting back. "There we go. Maybe that'll shut your filthy mouth when nothing else seems to work on you, beautiful. And that pill might put you on the mood for filming today." Val patted Angel on his cheek, rolling him out. Bee just stood there, staring as Angel rolled by. Angel couldn't say anything but his eyes told her everything he wanted to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these take so long, I have a goldfish memory so I have to read eeeveryything again and again everytime I pick up writing again. I've read this chapter like 200 times now and still I keep on finding grammar errors!
> 
> Sorry the story is so cruel to Angel DD:


	6. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino has some surprises for Angel.

Days passed. Angel was used daily, and every day he fought against it all. His body was getting weary and really thin from all the beating and drugs that were pumped into him to make him co-operative. He didn't eat or sleep properly anymore, well, he did sleep but it was restless as constant nightmares from earlier days that filled his mind. He didn't feel hunger thanks to drugs and as he felt sick every day so food didn't cross his mind. He ritually rinsed his stomach daily, it making his throat really sore, more sore than it already was. His voice had turned really coarse from all the vomiting. His holes and tongue were violated in so many ways, by so many people, man and women, whoever wanted to, he just had to do the cleanse afterwards to make himself feel any better. He learned there were so many sick kinks and he was forced to fulfill all their customer's fantasies. He wasn't a person anymore, he was just a toy to play with. Valentino's cash cow. 

In films he was really lethargic, just laying there with empty stare as he was fucked, face red from tears, drool and semen staining his fur and making his make up smudge. Valentino made Angel watch every single film they shot, making sure that cameras zoomed in into those empty, pink eyes so Angel could see his own suffering. As Valentino was giving critique to Angel about his performance he made him give handjobs or blowjobs to him as they watched. Many times it ended up with beatings or whipping when he was not happy with Angel's work. And yet, Valentino was so in love with Angel, he came to his room sometimes in the middle of the night just so he could use him again to 'make love' to him. He didn't trust Angel at all though, locking him inside his room like a bird in a cage. Only cases when he got out was when they filmed or watched the films. Angel was so bored and dulled out of his mind and left alone with his thoughts he felt like he was going to go mad, more than he was already. Drugs and booze were only thing he could turn to at the times like that. Those were his only friend, they never betrayed him. 

After a month of fighting back he had simply given up and just did it all. His leg's shotwounds had healed completely, and Valentino punished Angel less as he did what was asked of him, unless the punishment was part of a film. Val was overjoyed by Angel's skeletony figure, still making him use sexy corsets to give him more hourglass figure. He was so light men just picked him up with ease, sometimes from throat, tossing him around like a toy he was. Just a stupid whore that you can toss aside like a trash after you don't need it anymore. 

Valentino was pleased with Angel's improved co-operating so much that he told Angel could get anything he wanted to his room. Angel asked for some entertainment, and he would've loved to have a television set to keep him company like he used to have back home. But of course, Val didn't think Angel was worthy of a TV, those were really expensive and still hard to come by in Hell. Instead, he got an old timey radio. You could see his disappointment on Angel's face as the radio was revealed. He thanked Valentino, at least he got _something_ other than his own fucked up mind as his company.

\---

Angel put the radio on the nightstand eagerly plugging it in, wrapping himself in a blanket. He started cranking the buttons, searching for channels.

Hell didn't apparently have many channels to listen to. One channel was talking about turf wars that were about to begin as soon was the time for yearly Extermination and about statistics who's influence was largest at the moment. He didn't know any of the names, so he didn't want to listen to it, anything of it meant nothing to him. Other channel was about politics and money, just as boring and meaningless. There were only couple of channels that played any music, on the other one most of it was so obscure it was hard to listen to, some artsy shit apparently. The other one though had smooth jazz on it. It was calming, and sweet. Something he needed to make this chaos called his mind to clear up a little. He curled on to his bed, staring at the radio, he only wished it was a television. His eyes started to weight down, he was so exhausted and worn. Maybe this jazz would help him sleep more calmly.

_♫ When skies are cloudy and gray  
They're only gray for a day  
So wrap your troubles in dreams  
And dream your troubles away_

_Until that sunshine peeps through  
There's only one thing to do  
Just wrap your troubles in dreams  
And dream your troubles away_

_Your castles may tumble  
That's fate after all  
Life's really funny that way  
No use to grumble  
Just smile as they fall  
Weren't you king for a day? Say_

_Just remember that sunshine  
Always follows the rain  
So wrap your troubles in dreams  
And dream your troubles away ♫_

He dozed off for a moment, panic waking him up as he heard talking. He then realized it was the radio speaking, not anyone in the room. He sat up and was about to turn the radio off, when it spoke again;

_"...and that song was 'Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams'. Such a lovely song from 1931, a song that is dear and close to my heart. Now, it is a lovely day on Pentagram City today, sky is clear wind is dry, weather being quite tolerable for a nice outdooring!"_

Angel got up and looked out of a barred window. The city was so gloomy as always, red hue and smog covering it. All he could see was the sky and top of the buildings. Not really a sight to see. 

_"So how about a lovely picnic with family and friends? That is, if you silly sinner even have any! Hahaha!"_

Angel's mood dropped even lower when he heard that. He didn't have any family or friends down here. He couldn't even have relationships with other sex workers because he was restricted from talking them, only when he was at make up he got to interact with someone. But even then only Bee really talked to him and even she kept to herself after their first meeting. She avoided all of Angel's questions of escape or help, someone had quite likely talked or threatened her out of it. Everyone else thought he was crazy, and also they were jealous because Valentino held him close instead of them, coming to his room nearly every night. Oh how he wished they saw through their jealousy and listened to him, realizing what that psycho moth was doing to him. 

_And for those who are lonely... Just remember there is always someone for everyone... or that's what they kept on saying back on Earth. Didn't convince me though, all of them just kept on dying around me! They just talked too much nonsense and my knife slipped a little. But hey, I never went hungry during The Great Depression even if I was little bit lonely!_ The voice in the radio chuckled to himself. What the hell was he prattling on about? Angel got back to bed and lighted a cig, pouring himself a drink. Even though the man's jibber-jabbering didn't make any sense to him from time to time, his voice was quite nice to listen to. It felt like someone was there with him. 

Around midnight the jazz radio took a dark turn and Angel woke up to weird noises from it. The smooth static turned into more loud, distorted sound. Angel thought he had broken the radio, as screamlike sounds started pouring in. He turned the radio off, disappointed that his show had ended. The radio host did have good talks but so, so many puns it was almost cringy. Angel enjoyed them though. His voice made him feel safe even for a fleeing moment, like there was some kind of normality in this world. He hoped the show would be back to normal next day. 

\---

Around noon the next day, Valentino bashed in through the door in his typical way startling Angel awake. Angel was starting to feel like he got some sick enjoyment out of it. 

"Morning Angelcakes~ You have been behaving so nicely lately I have something special for you planned today. I think you will like it. But first you need to eat so you'll have energy to do anything." He threw a bag on his bed, closely observing Angel. Angel cautiously took the bag, inside was a take out Club sandwich and orange juice in a glass bottle. "I'm not hungry..." he quietly whispered and rejected the food yet again.

"Yes you fucking are and you know it. If you don't eat you better not slack off even a bit or you'll feel it on your behind tonight." 

Angel gulped and started to eat the sandwich, it tasted really good, but it made him feel sick and it was a task to get down his throat. He had developed an eating disorder already, so eating had become really hard for him. He felt like he was gonna choke, and he was paranoid that there would be some drug on that sandwich and he'll get used again while unconscious. Valentino staring at him didn't help at all.

Valentino started to get annoyed by Angel's dawdling. "Get dressed, finish that in the limo. And wear something flexible. Fuck, you take so long with everything..." He muttered with commanding tone.

Angel put his sandwich back to it's brown paper bag where it came in, he didn't like the sound of this at all. All Val's "surprises" had been something really unpleasant and something that involved sex. No doubt this would be one of those too. 

He got up and put on some navy blue shorts and a cute white top with buttons on front. "Are these fine?" "Good enough. Let's go, babe." Valentino squeezed Angel's ass as they were leaving the door. "I think you might feel it on your behind anyway tonight no matter if you slack off~" he purred. Angel didn't even react anymore. That annoyed Val even more. "You could show more intimacy to your boyfriend you know..."

Angel got pissed, but kept his cool and turned around on his heels, facing Valentino. "I'm sorry Daddy... I was just too excited to see where you would take me." Angel had learned to lie through his teeth whenever Val's annoyance grew too much. He had learned to hear the signs on his tone of voice and body language. Valentino didn't always tell straight away what annoyed him so he could lash out any minute. It was better to stay on his good side at all times.

Hearing Angel's answer satisfied Valentino who pulled Angel into a deep french kiss. Angel hated kissing this rat so much, but let out moans of pleasure to make him happy. And every time he felt like puking afterwards. "You'll see what the surprise is soon enough.... Kissing you made me so hard already I think I'll have some of you in the limo." He nibbled Angel's neck who cringed so hard. _"Fucking shit..."_

\---

Valentino held Angel on his lap, him facing forward, fondling Angel's privates through his shorts while kissing his neck. Velvet sat there looking out of the window, annoyed. "Do you really have to do that when I'm here, dad? Seriously?"

"You've seen this so many times before, why does it matter now?" He grinned, putting his hand inside Angel's shorts. Angel gasped from the motion biting his lip. He was really embarrassed of Velvet being there. He didn't like it when there was any audience, but it was almost always inevitable. Not that he liked any of this. 

"It's awkward! I don't want to see you do that in a moments like these when we could actually just talk! Can't you wait till we get back to studios??" Velvet kept his gaze on the window on the other side of the limo, but they kept making noices that didn't leave any guesses. 

"Nah, I need this now. You know how I get when I don't get what I want." Valentino grinned, jerking Angel off. "How 'bout you get on the front with the driver?"

Velvet huffed at Val, knocking on the window. "Let me in there! Val is being nasty again!" The limo stopped, Velvet getting out.

"Now... where were we." Moth purred, pushing spider on his back on the leathery long limo seats. He proceeded to pull off his shorts and panties greedily, lust glowing in his eyes. Angel knew already what was coming and was used to it. Val didn't bother preparing him for sex, not that he even cared if Angel was in pain, nobody had cared for the last month. And there was always some pain as he didn't get enough time to heal from the abuse before there was more abuse next day. Valentino pulled down his leather pants enough to reveal his hardened member, lifting Angel's legs up to his shoulders pushing himself inside eagerly. "You're such a good boy, you make me so happy babe~ Hh..." Angel whined quietly from pain, trying to cover it into a moan. He wasn't sure what turned moth on more, his pained cries or moaning. "Touch yourself for daddy." Val panted heavily as he moved inside Angel, slamming himself against his ass. Angel did what he was asked, moaning as he jerked himself. He grabbed his chest fluff burying his hands in it, he tried to enjoy all this so badly since he couldn't escape it. There was some pleasure on it, but the thought of this all being against his will denied him from enjoying any of it. 

"Oh Angel~ Tell me you love me." Valentino panted in passion.

_"What...?"_

How could Angel ever say that to him? Even if it was a lie, those words just didn't come out of his mouth. Those words were too strong to say to anyone else but his siblings and mother.

"I- - I- - uh..." Angel stuttered.

Valentino stopped moving, waiting for an answer. "Say it." He pulled himself out, slamming back in again violently, knowing it'll hurt Angel who cried in pain. "I- I can't- -" Angel cried, tears flowing. "Say it!!" Valentino got mad and slammed himself into Angel again, and again, and again, making Angel scream. **"Fucking say it!!**

"Anh- - I love you, daddy! I love you! Please- -" Angel almost grabbed Valentino's hand that was holding his leg to stop him from hurting him, but he didn't dare, he had been trained not to touch him unless told so. And that training was working. His will was broken. Val had gotten his way again.

And he was so fucking happy about it. He was smiling from ear to ear and it made Angel cry even more. He had to get away from his grasp soon. 

\---

They arrived to a performance restaurant called "Club - Hell 666". Angel was confused, were they gonna see a show? All the banners were covered from who was performing here, Angel found it odd. Valentino held Angel really close to him, like he was scared that he'll run away. It did cross Angel's mind, this was first time outside since he got to the Porn Studios. But he was too afraid and scarred knowing what kind of punishment would follow if they caught him, and Val was keeping such a close eye to him it wouldn't probably work out. It was the same as with his father, every time he tried to escape he made sure Angel was found. He had huge influence and contacts, and so does Val. It wasn't any different to that. 

The decor inside the club was quite clean but dark, there were lots of round tables facing towards the stage. On the walls there were a lot of suggesting neon lights with different pictures and texts on them. On the ceiling there was a huge Aquarium with actual fish on it. It was really impressive.

But it was empty. No one was there.

"What happens now...?" Angel asked carefully, holding himself tight, scared already what was going to happen. 

"You're gonna learn some pole dancing. You'll be performing on the weekends from now on."

Angel frowned, anxiously. "And how exactly was this a nice surprise for me??"

"I figured you could use some exercise, you need some muscle on you and less fat on your tights. Get up there and show me what you got." 

That hurt Angel's feelings, those that he still had left on him. He was already in a starved condition, and the moth wanted him still be more lean?

"Now? I- I- I haven't ever danced in front of anyone- Or poledanced for that matter!"

"Just give it a try, I'll put some music on. Do whatever and we'll work from there." Velvet assured Angel. "And if you're a fuck up at dancing, we'll never let you out again from the studios." She giggled, like it was funny or something. 

Angel got up on the stage and grabbed the pole. He was unsure what to do, giving it a couple of spins. 

Val took a seat right in front of the stage, litting up his cigar. "There are many, many army men from the World War II coming here tonight waiting for a proper show from you Angelcakes. I hope you don't disappoint me, and them. I might have advertised you already a little ahead and they seemed eager to meet you." Valentino had that stupid grin on his face again, golden tooth flashing in the dark. 

"Ya did what?! Why would ya do that??" Angel's knees felt suddenly like spaghetti. Performing in front of people was terrifying thought on itself, but performing without any practice was even worse. 

"I need the money, so sooner the better. Just get to it. You can twirl on the pole, slide on it, climb it, anything. And you don't have to hang on the pole the whole time. Just try to be sexy." Val snapped his fingers as a sign for Velvet to turn on the music. 

She turned on some smooth, sensual jazz with female vocals. It reminded Angel of the radio man who enjoyed this kind of music. It made him relax a little, but not nearly enough for him to perform well. Angel was clumsy, and his dancing was just cringy. Every time he slided down, he couldn't get up too gracefully. Val covered half of his face in his palm, this was just too painful to watch. "Just- - stop. That is just awful." 

"I know, but I don't know how to do any of this- - I'm trying my best!" Angel grunted. 

"Yeah, I knew you'd fail hard so I asked for our best dancer to help you out. Honeybee!" 

Angel was overjoyed to hear it was Bee, even though she had been so distant to him. She came from the backstage, and looked gorgeous as ever. She had yellow, tight sequin dress on her which complimented her dark skintone. Angel felt out of place with his, quite simple clothes. "Hi, bee." He greeted her shyly. 

"Shall we? You have a lot to learn by the looks of it." Bee didn't seem as happy to see Angel as Angel was seeing her. He was confused what he had done to make her this way. But there were rarely moments where he could talk to her privately. Was she jealous too? He didn't think she would be since she knew what was going on. 

"When you fall down the pole instead just getting up, lift your ass first. It looks way sexier than just clumsily trying to get yourself up." She showed what she meant to Angel, letting him try it afterwards. Angel wasn't sure if that was any better than before but he did what she did. 

They trained for a while different moves, then with music. Angel was getting a hang of it, somehow. At least he'd be ready to perform somehow at the evening. The thought of it was terrifying. 

Valentino seemed pleased, you could see his glowing red grin in the dark keeping a close eye on Angel. He let Bee go back to the studios but made sure Angel trained enough. He was getting really tired but Val wouldn't let him have breaks for several hours, while he got lunch and just enjoyed himself the whole time, yelling at Angel from time to time to do things better. Angel was exhausted and his every muscle was sore, but he did enjoy dancing way more than having sex. 

"Let's wrap it up, you need a bath and make up before the show." Valentino got up and signed Angel to come to him. Angel got down from the stage, panting. "You reek. Make sure you put enough perfume if you're gonna end up sweaty like that." Val frowned in disgust. "I'm sorry, daddy." Angel replied with annoyance on his tone. _"Of course I reek, I've been doing this for god know how long... fucking bitch."_ he wanted to say, but just bit his tongue. 

\--- 

Back at the hotel Angel got little free time to rest and bathe, so he decided to move the radio to the bathroom to listen while he cleaned himself. Jazz radio was back on normally and it made Angel happy. He was hoping to hear radioman speak again soon. He sat inside the bath while faucet was running and added lot of soap to really foam it up. Bubble baths were really nice, one of the rare things he still got to enjoy. He lit up a cig to relax even more and closed his eyes. 

_♫ I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart  
_

_In my heart I have but one desire  
And that one is you, no other will do  
_

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim  
I just want to be the one you love  
And with your admission that you'd feel the same  
I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me  
_

_I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart  
_

_I don't want to set the world on fire, honey  
I love you too much  
_

_I just want to start a great big flame down in your heart  
You see, way down deep inside of me, darling  
_

_I have only one desire  
And that one desire is you  
_

_And I know, baby, ain't nobody else gonna do  
I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim  
I just want to be the one you love  
And with your admission that you'd feel the same  
I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me  
_

_I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart ♫ _  


Angel just melted over the song and took a deep huff from his cig before sliding underwater and blowing the smoke into the water. He had never experienced true love, and he was already on his mid twenties. He doubted Hell's resident's capability of love, so it was probably a lost cause already. Valentino's "love" was probably closest thing Angel will ever get to. 

Angel got up and swiped his wet hair back. Radioman was talking again. 

_"Oh that was one of my favourite love songs there is! Like any of you bastards know what that even is. Love. Can't say I know either, except for my mother. Love is overrated anyway. But it sure makes a good muse for a song."_ There was clear bitterness in his voice, and even to that, man chuckled. Angel noticed he chuckled a lot. Like it was some kind of defence mechanism for him. 

"Haha, radioman has never been in love either." Angel scoffed and took another huff from his tobacco. "We're not so different, then." 

_"Don't you laugh at me."_ Mad static whirred in the air for a fleeing moment. 

Angel choked on his smoke. Did the radio just answer to him?! 

"Y... Ya can hear me??" 

_"..."_ You could hear a small static cough, as the man was clearing his voice. 

"Ya can hear me, can't ya?! Please- - help me! Tell me ya can hear me!" Angel quickly got up from the bath, water getting everywhere and got close to radio wanting to grab it and shake it to make it answer him, but Angel didn't dare to do it with his wet hands in fear of getting electrocuted. 

_"... Sorry. I spaced out a little there. Enough of that then."_ The man tuned off and put on some music. 

_♫Autumn in New York  
Why does it seem so exciting, inviting  
Autumn in New York  
It spells the thrill of first-knighting_

_Shimmering clouds - glimmering crowds, glittering crowds and shimmering clouds  
In canyons of steel  
They're making me feel - I'm home_

_It's autumn in New York  
That brings a the promise of new love  
Autumn in New York  
Is often mingled with pain_

_Dreamers with empty hands  
They All sigh for exotic lands_

_But It's autumn in New York  
It's good to live it again ♫_

Angel just stared at the radio, it felt like the man was mocking him with choice of the song. 

And it was working, as Angel broke down at the song on the floor, crying. He missed his siblings so much. 

\--- 

It was evening and they got to the club with Angel and few other girls. Now it was obvious why the banners had been covered, it was Angel's face plastered all over the building. At least those were good shots of him, giving the fact that he hadn't posed for any of them. They got in from the backdoor as front door was already flooded with men. Angel felt like puking from nervousness. 

Angel was wearing a tight black corset on with high black boots and a red boa around his neck, red eyeshadow and lipstick matching them. Val made him wear a long, strawberry blonde wig, telling him that he was so hot when dressed in drag. Why couldn't he just get a woman to perform if he wanted him to look like one so badly?! 

"When they give you money just stuff it in your corset or underpants. And after you're done with your performance go and try to get more money out off them, give them lapdances or something." Valentino commanded Angel before they parted to different directions, Angel to backstage and Valentino on front to greet the guests. 

It took a while before performance would begin. Angel was with Bee to fix up his make up and hair so Angel would be perfect. Valentino clearly trusted Bee with everything. Was she trustworthy to Angel if she was so close to Val...? 

"So uh... What's up- -" Angel started a conversation only for it being cut short by Bee who was whispering. 

"Here's the plan. You do your thing at the stage, and after that it's my turn. Val and Velvet usually like to sit in front and look at the performances, not leaving in the middle of it. That is your chance to get out from the back door and leave this place. There is a red car waiting for you nearby to take you to another city, far away from Val's influence. That is all I could provide you for now. I had to keep this all discreet so my plan wouldn't foil, I'm sorry if I've seemed so cold to you. Be glad I have some contacts." 

That explained everything. Angel was so happy he almost started crying, trying to keep it all in not to ruin his make up. "I thought ya had forsaken me like all the others have! Thank you Bee!" He hugged Bee tightly. 

"Don't thank me yet, you have to be really careful that no one sees you. No. One. You only have one chance at this, I will not try this again. My life is in danger too if any of this uncovers." 

"I promise I will not fail and all your hard work won't be in vain!" Angel hugged her again, when he suddenly was called out. They both got startled, hoping no one heard what they spoke of. Angel got up and took a final look at the mirror. 

"Do good. Be free." Bee smiled quietly. 

\--- 

Angel got on the edge of the curtains and froze. This had been his dream to perform, but the worst nightmare at the same time. There were so many people, howling like animals. Some employee signed him to get on the stage, putting on music. 

Angel strutted in his heels trying to look confident, even though there was no confidence left in him. When he saw all the men, he froze. So, so, so many men. All their eyes on him, growling and howling, panting and whistling. They all probably had seen the movies of him and wanted piece of him. Valentino had couple of the girls on his arms, smoking his cigar, as usual. His face told him to get to it, Velvet also signing Angel to stop freaking out and dance. 

He took a hold of the pole, breathed deeply in and out and started spinning around as the growd howled to him. He closed his eyes and just focused on the music and danced; 

_♫ You had plenty money, 1922  
You let other women make a fool of you  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do  
Get out of here and get me some money too ♫ _  


Money poured in, and Angel slided down back towards the pole, lifting his other leg up, then getting on his knees and onto stomach, lifting his chest up, some men pushing bills inside his corset. Angel winked at them and lifted himself with a little twirl. More money he gets, the better for his escape to next city. 

_♫ You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about  
You ain't got no money, they will put you out  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too ♫ _  


He rubbed the boa onto his back and down his ass, flinging it then away. It seemed to work, since he got a lot f whistles out of it. 

_♫ If you had prepared twenty years ago  
You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too ♫_  


Angel actually enjoyed himself for once, it was kinda exciting to dance for a crowd. He loved the attention he was getting, they were all there to see him. But alas, for all the wrong reasons. No one probably gave a damn about his dancing skills. 

_♫ I fell for your jivin' and I took you in  
Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do  
Get out of here and get me some money too ♫ _  


He still gave to it all what he got, grabbing money as he went. And he got lots of it. He then struck a final pose, where he bent himself backwards, upside down, one leg towards the ceiling and other on the floor. 

_♫ Why don't you do right, like some other men do  
Like some other men do ♫_

As the music stopped he panted as he got himself in order. Crowd was wild. Valentino was really pleased and even he clapped with the crowd. 

Angel did couple more songs and collected all the money from the floor, before heading to backstage and passed Bee. He grinned from ear to ear, and hugged Bee quickly as a goodbye. Bee had taken his long cardigan with him and gave it to him. "Go. Quickly now." 

Angel hastily reached towards the back exit when he was stopped by couple of demons that somehow had gotten an access to the back. They had probably pribed their way in, because there were security by the entrance of the backstage. 

"Hey, Angel Dust! We are your biggest fans, your movies are the best shit there is." 

"Oh yeah, so ya like rape huh? Fucking whoop-de-doo, get out of my way!" Angel spitted at the demons, pushing through them. As he passed, of course they grabbed him by arms. 

"Yeah, actually, we do like it. Nothing better than a resisting whore." They both laughed and grabbed Angel. 

"Fuck- you fucking freaks!! Let go of me- -" Angel didn't want to bring too much attention to himself so he wouldn't get caught, the door to freedom was right there! He tried to pull his hands back to himself but they were too strong. An idea worth of trying came to his head. "Shit- - How about I just let you fuck me quick outside, free of charge?? C'mon guys- - there's no need for any of this!" 

"Didn't you hear what we just said? We like the resisting hoe, and we paid already for VIP access so no deal! We do it here and now!" The demons pushed him in the corner getting rid of his cardigan. 

"Fuck- - There is nothing ya can do to break me anymore! They have fucking done it all! Get off me ya piece of shit- -" 

Some girl from the studios, who's name Angel didn't remember, had heard the commotion. She smashed a champagne bottle on the other demons head, and they turned towards her attacking her. Angel took this as his leave and bolted out of the back door. _"I'm sorry!"_ He wished he could have helped the girl, but he had no more time to waste. 

He got rid of his heels, they were too hard to run on. He searched for the car with his eyes, but it was nowhere to be seen. He ran then further, panic spreading, it was supposed to be right there near the club! "He fucking bailed- - SHIT!!!" He decided he wouldn't take no more chances and just ran as fast as he could, throwing his wig away as it got on the way. 

Angel ran for a good mile, when suddenly the red car with dark tinted windows pulled over next to him honking, Angel was so glad, he was just late from their meeting! He jumped in on the back seats, panting in exhaustion and panic, then tears started flowing. He had made it. He actually made it out. He'd finally be free from all of this. 

"Thank- - you..." 

... 

... 

_It was Valentino._

He sat on the drivers seat with dead demon on the passengers seat. 

_**"Going somewhere, Angelcakes?"**_

Angel screamed. This couldn't be real. No way. No fucking way. 

He grabbed the door handle and opened the door to jump out, when Valentino suddenly accelerated to high speed and then slammed the breaks, flinging Angel head first into the back of the seat, making his forehead bleed. Valentino then made a zig almost throwing Angel out of the open door which then slammed shut on Angel's fingers. Anger screamed in pain, his fingers were crushed by the force. It was the worst pain Angel had felt so far. He could see a bone sticking out. He screamed and cried to Val. "Why me?! Why Val?! Why do you torture me so?!" But there was no answer. 

They drove the short drive back to the club, Valentino stepping out of the car and went straight to the back seat, ripping him out of the car by his hair. Angel cried and screamed for help but Valentino didn't give a shit, or did he say anything. He was just quiet, for once he didn't even tell Angel to shut up. He dragged him inside, where all the demons had assembled out of the way, everyone stood in silence, no one dared to make a sound. There was a chair in the middle where Val got Angel forcibly seated and cuffed to. 

In the middle of the stage there stood Honeybee, shaking her head to Angel, cuffed to the dancing pole. Valentino had somehow caught her with her plan. Or someone had heard their plan at some point and snitched out. 

Valentino sat on the edge of the stage and then finally spoke; 

"We were doing some great progress Anthony. You were finally getting into our little family and then you decided to break us all apart. What do you have to say to yourself? And what do you have to say to Bee? You brought her down with you when she had everything just fine and dandy. Now she has to be punished as well. Don't you feel any shame, baby?" 

Angel just cried. He couldn't say anything. This was all his fault. He should have tried escape by himself, but she was too kind, trying to help. And now she was in trouble too. He was just sorry. 

"You don't have anything at all to say? Really?" Val lifted his brow. 

"I-I'm sorry Bee... Th-this is all my fault..." 

Bee didn't answer. She was mad. Not a tear was on her face, like she already knew this would happen. There was just so much anger in her gaze. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I fucked up again! I always fuck up! I'm a fuck up..." Angel weeped, stomping the ground in anger. He was so mad at himself, and Bee would never forgive him. 

"It's always a good thing to admit your mistakes. Don't you feel better already? Doesn't it feel good to talk? What do you say Bee? Do you forgive him?" Val smiled as he turned to Bee. Angel lifted his gaze to see what she had to say. 

"Angel, I-" 

Loud bang. Bee's lifeless body fell on the stage. 

Valentino bursted out laughing, holding a smoking gun. "Fuck, you should have seen your face Angel! Hilarious!" 

Angel was petrified. He stared at his dead friend with widened eyes, then started screaming while Val just laughed. 

"This is almost as good as when I killed that another friend of yours! Oh the agony! Oh the sorrow! What a sight!" Valentino laughed and laughed, crowd behind joined him into laughter. 

"It was you who killed Hunter?! Ya motherfucker- -" Angel fell down with the chair face first on the floor, roaring Italian slurs at Val, crying and screaming. "I swear I'll fucking kill ya with my bare hands!!" 

"Oh Angel. I'd like to see you try." Valentino then opened Angel's cuffs from the chair, attaching them back to his wrists. "But first you need to learn a lesson. No one leaves me, unless I say so." Val patted Angel on his head before lifting himself, walking away. 

**_"Dinner's ready, boys! Enjoy!"_**

"What?! No no no- - Val, please! Please Daddy!! I'm sorry!!!" Soldiers got eagerly closer to him, surrounding him before he could do anything about it. 

Valentino then walked out the club with Velvet, leaving Angel behind to be used by sex hungry soldiers, not caring what would happen to him. 

\--- 

Few hours later Valentino got back to the club to see the damage done. 

There he was curled up in the corner, nearly passed out. Naked, bleeding all over, shoulder dislocated, patches of fur missing. 

"I take you learned your lesson? How was it without any drugs? You should appreciate it more when I give them to you." Valentino poked Angel with his cane, who just fell from the seated position on to his side, breathing labored. Valentino grinned and laughed. 

"Good, good. I take you had forgotten what I told you about disobeying me when I first brought you to studios. Don't you forget that I own you, after all! Now, I have decided I'll give you one more gift! Just a small thing, I promise." 

Couple of Valentino's goons lifted the limp body from the puddle of his own blood to a chair and held him on his place when a demon with doctor's jacket came in. Turned out it was a dentist, with a drill. 

Valentino held Angel's head to it's place forcing his mouth open. "Say aah~~" 

Angel screamed and struggled against it, but he had no more energy to do so for long. 

"This might hurt a little." 

His canine got drilled down and a golden crown put on it's place, just like Val had. It hurt like a bitch, making him almost pass out again. 

"I hope you'll remember now who you belong to, Angelcakes! And now everyone else does, too. Let's go home." 

\--- 

They got back to the studio, Valentino wasn't done with his punishment. He didn't take Angel to his room. No, he took him to an empty room that was under construction, pushing him in, still naked, him falling on the concrete floor, whining in pain from impact.

"And here is your fucking radio, your precious price you got for behaving nicely!!" Moth flung the radio into Angel, it weight few kilograms so it hurt like hell when it hit him on his thigh, then hitting the floor chipping the corner off it. Val left Angel in the dark, slamming the door shut, only light coming from the barred window and what came from beneath the door. 

He reached for the radio, hugging it as he whimpered softly. He looked for a socket to put it into in the dark, he wanted to know if it was still okay. Nothing else mattered right now, he pushed the pain aside. He needed this more than anything. 

He found one socket that seemed to be functional and put the plug in. It still worked, Angel let out a relieved cry. It was a good thing it hit him instead of concrete, even if it hurt like hell and was bruising up pretty bad, radio probably would have broken otherwise. This bruising was nothing compared to the injuries he got at the club. 

He had to search for the right channel again as the buttons had turned on impact. It was the middle of the night, so the sound was disoriented screams again on that particular channel. Angel didn't need this right now, he wanted to hear jazz and the radio man talk. He fell on his side, holding himself tight, crying softly. 

Angel thought he had reached his lowest point already. But this was beyond it all. His mind was more broken than his body, he didn't think those could break even more, but they did. He whispered out desperate plea. 

"P-please... if you can hear me... I need h-help... I'm hurt real bad... Please..." Angel hoped the radio man had actually heard him through the radio earlier. But before he could find out if there was an answer, he passed out from pain. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I've had so many projects I haven't found the time to write this. Also this took quite a lot or research to find out things like, when pole dancing was invented, if club sandwich was a thing in 1947 (lol, it's been a thing since 1899 actually!) and all the songs and other various things. It's amazing how much information we have at our grasp in the internet! 
> 
> Also I found it a nice coincidence that there is a song called Autumn in New York, my story started with "Autumn 1947, New York" So it was really fitting.
> 
> Also, sorry I'm so cruel to Angel agaaaain but Valentino is a bad, bad man!
> 
> Songs;
> 
> Georgia Gibbs: "Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams (And Dream Your Troubles Away)" (1946)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKU-SRqVbhg
> 
> I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire-The Ink Spots
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE
> 
> Jo Stafford - Autumn in New York
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpL8bQDY_eE
> 
> Peggy Lee - Why don't you do right
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sE73giFnLBs
> 
> I've noticed a lot of grammar errors again and I fix them as I go, so in the meanwhile try to understand my bad sentences 🤪 They seem fine first when I read them few times but when I read them again later they don't make sense.


	7. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val isn't done with his punishment.

Angel woke up early in the morning hours to a cold sweat and pain. He was feverish and had withdrawals again, but he couldn't help it as he didn't have any clothes, and cold concrete worked as his bed. There was a cool draft coming from midst of the unfinished window frames. It was weird thought that it got so cold during the nights in Hell since it has always described as flames and magma back on Earth, but this Hell was nothing like that. Winter was starting to settle even in Hell. Angel curled into the corner, trying to warm himself with his nonexistent bodyheat, he pulled his radio as close as the cord would give in. There were only low static coming out from the radio, radio host had tuned out for the night. Not even music was played during the night, nor was there that horrible screeching that had been on for few nights now.

Angel's finger was fucked. He had tried to push it back to it's place as the part of the bone was sticking out but it was way too painful. He tried again howling and biting his hand succeeding, but it was worst feeling ever. He hoped it would help with the regenerating progress to speed up. He had gotten his dislocated shoulder back on it's place but it was really sore and hurt to move. But it was nothing compared all the other pain he endured. 

Angel had too much time to think back to himself what had happened, his mind way too clear not to forget. Bee got shot because of him. Hunter got stabbed to death because of him. By Valentino. Just so he could have him all to himself. Why was he so special to him? Why did Val want to hurt him so bad? It couldn't just be a money issue. There had to be something behind it all. But what could it be? 

The room was pitch black, he barely could see anything and his mind started to play tricks on him. He couldn't hide from it under blankets, he was so vulnerable right now. He felt like someone or something kept touching him in the dark with light brushes, but it was quite likely just all the bruises that ached him and his imagination. But he wasn't sure and he felt panic rising in him again, covering his head in his knees. _"It's not real, it's not real..."_ he whispered quietly to himself. But right when he was about to calm down he was sure something touched his hair making him shoot up from the floor screaming in horror. "Who is there?! Get away from me!!" Angel's breath became labored as he panicked, he slowly slid down back on the floor. He was so messed up and scared out of his mind and he muttered and sobbed quietly to himself. 

"I guess this is the punishment I deserve... I did kill so many while living... Not that I wanted to... Fucking Henry... He's the one who should be suffering like this, not me! He is the one who forced me into all those torturing, he forced me to watch as they drowned into concrete, he is the one who taught me to shoot a gun... He was no better than Valentino... and he's the one that keeps on breathing..." 

Radio static got louder and louder as Angel spoke, quieting up again when he stopped talking. Now Angel was sure someone was listening, but it might've been just his mind fucking with him again. But Angel didn't care which it was, and continued talking;

"Dad never thought I was worthy of anything. He remembered to tell me how useless and stupid I was just because I wasn't like Arlo... And when he found out I wasn't like others when I was 9, as I kissed neighbours boy and he accidentally saw it... I got the beating of my life. Well, not as bad as last one but nearly as bad. He took me to plenty of doctors, trying to cure me like I was diseased with plague, even though all I wanted was love. Hypnosis, electric shocks, drugs... they tried it all on me. Basically torture. I'm pretty sure that doctor got some kind of enjoyment out of it." 

"This father of the year also made me watch every single execution he made. He made sure I watched, someone always holding me down and eyes open until I got numb for all of it. And it was all just about drugs and money why he did any of it. Greedy drunk piece of shit... He has done so much fucked up shit it was only matter of time when he would be out to get me. But I didn't think it would be out of a simple matter like that that would cross the line. To try and kill his own son..."

Angel sighed loudly and cried out. He hadn't told anyone these things before and now he was talking to himself, to an inanimate object. It all hurt so bad inside, his heart felt like shattered glass pushing against his chest.

"I guess I deserve all of this... as I am just a stupid, stupid boy. Don't you agree, dear radio man...?" 

There was no answer, just as Angel figured. He was just going crazy. 

"Silence means yes, huh..."

He held himself tighter shivering, anxious of what was to come of tomorrow. If only Valentino would end him already. 

It was all just too much.

\---

Grim sun came out of it's slumber, finally getting rid of the darkness that Angel hated over everything. Angel got up, pained, and banged on the door but no avail, nobody came to see how he was doing. He was in so much pain. He saw there was a small restroom in the room which he hadn't noticed in the darkness, he thought it was a closet as he was looking for a socket in the dark. Light in the room wasn't working, but at least water was flowing. There he tried to tend his wounds with water, at least he could have a drink and keep himself clean. And vomit again. He was so sick to his stomach but so hungry at the same time he felt like his tummy was going to go inside out and eat itself. 

He checked himself from the mirror. He looked like... well. He looked like what you'd expect him to look like after being handled by dozens of demons. Most of all, he looked like a living corpse. He was withered, eyes dark and fur full of stains and parts where there were no fur. The white shine was gone. He just looked really gray. If Valentino wanted him to look good and innocently white, you'd think he'd take better care of Angel... 

There still was no music on the radio. Just the stupid static. Angel turned the whole thing off, he was starting to get pissed off about the whole gift. What good was it for when there was only shit shows and a channel that rarely played anything?

Slam. The fucking door was theatrically opened as the Satan himself strutted in. Valentino, that is. Angel fearfully backed up in the corner with the radio on his lap.

"I take it you had a good night, Angelcakes? Starting to feel it in you how much you love and need me, hmm?" he chuckled with an annoying tone, leaning against the wall.

Angel didn't response but curled into even smaller ball. As the moth got closer to him he covered his head with his hands. He couldn't speak, his throat was so sore there was only quiet raspy whines coming out. "Hmm? Got a little cough? Or did you get something caught in your throat last night? Oh my, how did that happen..."

Angel didn't even dare to get mad at the remark. He got on his knees in front of the Moth and begged to get out of this room, without words. He just looked at moths red, glowing eyes and mouthed an apology, teary eyed.

"What's that? I can't quite hear you."

"I'm so sorry daddy... I won't try it again-" Val pulled from Angel's choker to get his face near to his and pressed into a forced kiss and said as he pulled away; **"Of course you won't try it. You know why? Because I will _always find you._ You hear that? _I will always fucking find you!_ You can try as many times as you like but I fucking own your ass and last night will repeat as many times as you like if you do that stunt ever again.** Unless you liked it of course. It was quite a cash grab." Val laughed maniacly. “But I still like you. A little. But push my patience any further and you'll spend rest of your miserable afterlife in a chamber being treated the same way as last night every single second what is left in you! And you'll never get to enjoy the luxury of being the star I'm trying to bake out of you!"

Angel gasped in horror and started shaking. "No- - I promise to be good! I'll do anything but that! Please Daddy!" Angel begged for his life. He didn't want to feel all that pain ever again. He had to give in. He knew it wasn't a painless road, either, but last night... nothing is compared to what was done to him last night.

"Good boy... I knew you would come to terms with me. Now baby... I think you owe me a proper apology for what you did." Val got down and removed his coat kissing Angel passionately. For once, Angel answered to it to get back to moth's side.

"Can I have some AD or something first...? Please...?" He hurt so bad he just couldn't do it without drugs to dull his pain.

"Oh I don't know. I don't think you have quite deserved it. Maybe tomorrow..." 

Angel cringed at the thought. How could he make it until tomorrow? He was feeling like shit already with the withdrawals. "Please Val... Daddy..." Angel felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Can you fucking not? Always crying over everything, it's losing it's effect already." Val smacked Angel on top of his head and turned him on his stomach. He noticed the radio near and turned it on to create some atmosphere. There the jazz was playing again.

"Oh you listen to this bitch's channel." Val laughed a deep laugh. "He truly likes his slow ass songs. Same shit day in day out." Val laughed and was about to enter his little spider slave, then grunted with disappointment as he saw the state of Angel, who whined in agonizing pain from any touch Valentino laid on him. "Wow, they really did ruin you... shit. This ain't fun." 

"I-I'm sorry to be a disappointment again..." Angel whimpered and hiccuped under the moth's weight. It felt like his skin was on fire as he laid on the cold concrete.

"Fucking shit... Fucking useless..." Moth got up from top the spider who sighed in relief. "Now what do we do? You were supposed to be on a film today! Nobody wants to see you like that! You look fucking disgusting." He kicked Angel on his ribs in anger.

"Agh- -I'm sorry- -!!" Angel said that way too often. But it felt like it was the only thing he could say without triggering something.

"I guess you have to get couple days off from filming... But you ain't gonna get to slack off. You're still working. Good thing you have other features than your ass to make me money." Moth sighed as he lighted a cigarette. Oh how much Angel wanted one right now, inhaling all the smoke that came from it. Angel held in his emotions. He thought for a second he was going to be free from abuse even for a day but that hope was crushed right away. 

"Well... Don't disappoint me. And maybe then I'll let you out from this room."

"Wait- - You're leaving me here?!"

"Hah! You think I forgive you _this_ easy? You have so much to learn baby..." Val laughed as he walked out, Angel trying to run after him but tripping over to radio cord. He swore and got up and banged on the door and turned the handle in panic.

"Don't leave me here! Please!!"

"Tell that to somebody who cares!" Some female sounds could be heard outside in the corridor, laughing.

"..." 

This was disheartening to hear. Nobody cared. Angel just went back to his corner without saying a word anymore.

\---

Angel was weak but more than anything he was growing angry. He hadn't eaten, barely slept, withdrawals made him edgy. He was ready to hurt someone like he was hurt. But would he dare? It was way too risky to do anything anymore. But he was done sucking random demon's dicks so Val would get money. He was done being a slave. He had to find a way to get out. He had to make contact with outside world. But how? And if he did, would anyone even care? And what if Val happened to find out?

Angel tried to pick the window's lock open but didn't have the tools to do it. He tried to look for something to break the window with so he could scream for help but there was nothing. Trying to break it by hand would be risky, getting pieces of glass under the skin was no joke. Angel decided to try something else before trying that. Maybe some client would help him or give him an opportunity to get out.

Soon Velvet came in only to bring him some french maid costume and a sandwich with orange juice again. She didn't say a word, not even any nasty remarks like she usually did. Maybe she felt bad what happened to Angel. Or she just didn't want to talk, who knows. Behind her some goon threw in a dirty mattress. It looked disgusting and very, very used. 

Angel dressed himself, the dress was really tight and didn't feel good against the broken skin but he was so done being naked. Not that the dress covered anything. Better than nothing, he thought. He then proceeded to eat the sandwich, which felt like sawdust against his abused throat. But he was so famished he didn't even care what it felt like. He fought to keep it down, drinking a lot of juice to make it less dry. He got startled as the radiohost suddenly tuned in. Angel didn't know if there was any kind of schedule on that channel or did the host just come whenever he pleased.

_"Another marvelous day at Hell, good morning to you all nasty little sinners! Welcome again to listen some jazzy tunes here with me, Alastor!"_

"Oh it has a name now... never managed to hear it before. Alastor, huh... I kinda like it." Angel silently whispered as he listened.

_"Now that it has been such gloomy few days I have decided we will have a comedy night tonight, we'll see how that goes! Tune in at 7:00PM for some guaranteed entertainment!"_

"Yea right... I bet it's just more of that your dad humour you like so much. But I hope I'll be there for it..."

Angel was looking for some paper to wipe his face from crumbs from the paper bag as he noticed a small pouch. Inside it were couple of pills. He didn't know what they were for and he didn't care either. He just took them without hesitation hoping it was some kind of drugs. Or even pain killers, that would have been nice too.

"Someone will probably be here soon to abuse me again... Hope your jokes are enough to make me even smile a little after this..." Angel sniffled. 

_"I bet the jokes will be so good you will **die** of laughter! No, actually I guarantee it!"_

"Phah... I wish."

Quickly host's sounds turned into jazz, right when Val came and opened the door. And he wasn't alone, he let in some neatly dressed John in with enough money to let them near Angel.

"Nevermind his rough appearance, he had little too much fun last night. You'll get a discount for that." He talked about Angel like he was some half-rotten apple.

"Looks fine as fuck to me." the man replied loosening his tie eagerly.

Angel got up as Val left. He tried mentally ready himself for this, but he just couldn't. He felt tears coming up as his world slowed down. Drugs had started to take effect, and damn did it feel good right now. 

"Get over here you beautiful bitch..."

He just wanted to kill this man. Tighten that stupid, ugly tie of his and just pull for so long that all life gets squeezed out of him. Not that he would die from it, that's why it wasn't worth the risk for Val to find out about it here. It might even be this guys kink.

\--- 

Jazz radio kept on playing on the background, picking up any lewd sounds as louder static. All the moans and cries would make it go crazy. Some customers demanded to turn it off because it annoyed them so much. Angel pleaded for them not turn it off to but they did. Too much static to enjoy any music.

Angel turned the radio back on every time a John had left. He tried to keep up with the clock when it was time for the comedy part, it was the only thing for him to look forward to. Drugs's effect started to slowly fade, bringing back all the emotional and physical pain with it. Angel felt like vomiting again as he was forced to swallow nearly every time, because these guys had paid Valentino extra for it. These demons just wanted too much of Angel, shit that was physically impossible to do but tried to execute them anyway on Angel. He just hoped that was all of them, there had already been six of them that day. 

_"Time for one more song before we begin our promised comedy night! Stay tuned for it!"_ A cheery voice announced. Alastor sounded so happy about his little project. Angel couldn't remember when he last had been happy, even for a moment. Not alive, nor dead. Well, hearing this man's voice made him happy, but not really. You couldn't possibly be in any way happy in this situation. He sobbed while laying on the dirty mattress. He just wanted back to his clean room and take a long, hot bath and drown on it. 

♫ _When you're smilin'...keep on smilin'  
The whole world smiles with you  
And when you're laughin'...keep on laughin'  
The sun comes shinin' through_♫

"Fucking Al... ya really can choose all the wrong songs with shitty timing..." Angel chuckled to himself, wiping his tears. As he finished his sentence, Val marched in with yet another John. Fuck, he thought he was done for the day, he had been doing this for so long already! And the program was about to start! Before Angel barely could even say anything, the man was onto him, pushing his tongue in his mouth. This man seemed familiar. Someone from last night who had come back for some more sugar. 

♫ _But when you're cryin'... you bring on the rain  
So stop your frownin'...be happy again  
Cause when you're smilin'...keep on smilin'  
The whole world smiles with you  
Oh when you're smilin'...keep on smilin'_♫

The man started ripping Angel's maid outfit off with force, completely breaking it beyond repair. He then pushed Angel onto mattress, sucking on his neck. He forced fingers inside Angel, who kicked the demon right on the gut. He wasn't supposed to be touched or used in down there! 

"Oh I know but... I paid a little extra. I wanted to feel you again after last night."

This is why Angel hated money. Everything can be bought.

♫ _T̸h̸e̷ ̴w̸h̴o̸l̸e̸ ̵w̷o̶r̸l̸d̶ ̴s̶m̸i̷l̴e̷s̵ ̷w̸i̸t̷h̸ ̴y̴o̷u̷ ̷A̵h̴ ̸w̷h̶e̸n̴ ̸y̷o̶u̸'̷r̸e̷ ̵l̵a̴u̶g̸h̸i̶n̴'̸.̷.̶.̷k̸e̶e̴p̷ ̶o̸n̸ ̶l̶a̷u̴g̶h̵i̸n̵'̵ ̷T̵h̷e̵ ̷s̸u̵n̷ ̸c̵o̸m̴e̴s̵ ̴s̷h̷i̵n̸i̸n̸'̶ ̴t̵h̸r̷o̶u̸g̴h̴ ̷N̵o̴w̷ ̷w̷h̵e̵n̸ ̸y̷o̷u̸'̸r̷e̴ ̷c̵r̷y̴i̴n̵'̴.̷.̷.̸ ̴y̵o̶u̶ ̴b̵r̵i̷n̶g̵ ̴o̷n̴ ̷t̴h̴e̵ ̴r̴a̴i̴n̷_ ♫

The demon tried to spread spider's legs more as Angel refused and fought back. "I said no! Fucking stop trying your luck, pal!"

"I'm the one paying here whore so open the fuck up!" Demon used brute force now to crank his legs open and lifted them on his shoulders. Angel tried to kick his face but the demon held on tightly. "Please! Don't! PLEASE!" Angel plead and cried, squirming under the weight of the demon, screaming in pain as he was violated again. 

♫ _S̴̫͖̈o̴̙̙̤̿̏ ̷̤̑s̸̺̑̒̀͊͠ṱ̴͐͌̔̈́̕o̸͓̬͇̾͛p̵̞̪͗̏̈́̍ ̵̡̩̭̼͗̾̈́ţ̶͎͙̗̬͚̈́̉͌͗̔́h̷͚̳͔̬̲̃̆͒̎a̶͔̓̔̓͐͌͘t̷͍̼̦̍ ̶̢̇̓̊͗͌s̴͓̟͒̃i̷̯͔̫̙̠̲͒̓g̴̹͉̣̘̞̚h̴͎̟͛̕ǐ̸̧̟̇͌̇͒͠n̸̨̛̲͎̽̿̀͜'̴̧̱͕̞̂̀ ̸̮͖̻̝̓̃͠b̷̧͈̪̫̈́͛̀̆e̷̠̠̫͋̎̓̎̄̚ ̷̨͈͕͉̓͗͘h̴̢͌̓̏̄̐͘ä̸̼̿̆̒͘p̷̢͓͐͑̒̊͂p̷͓̂̓̈́̄̕y̴͇̣̥̳̩̅̐ͅ ̸̞̏ä̸̱̉̽̐̔̚ͅǧ̸̛͎̓̓̋͒ạ̷̲͙͉̃̃̕i̵̗͑̍̒̓̎n̶̯͓̹̘͗̏̆ ̵̢̬̥̈́̈̈́̽̈͐C̴̦̠͇̒a̵̛̝ŭ̷̧̧͚̙̺͈̔̈͘̚s̸̨̰̰̭͋ͅe̴͖̪̯͖̰̽͋͗̈́̓̈ ̷͕̗̺͍̆̈́̂͌ẅ̶̧̮̹͓́͂͜h̵͎̳̬̱̱̔͗̅̅̇͋͜ē̴̠̱̈́ñ̶̡̧̲͖̯ ̵̹͇̾͒͠ÿ̸̳̩͕̜́ô̷̰͔̥͚̠̫͒̑͑͌u̴̢̽̇̾̊'̷͙̊̓̀̚͝ṟ̴̛͒̕ë̴̥̂͘ ̷͎̬̖̋̊̔̋̇ş̷̺̼̣̯̊̉̒m̴͈͇͋͐͂̂̃͘į̵̱̣̰̟̪͂l̸̜̉̿̃̕͘ĩ̸̬̰͇͜͝͝ͅn̶̗͑g̷̟̺͐̄̎̾̓ ̵̟̿̍j̸̫͔͆̎̈́u̷͙̖̱̖̣͛̆̉̉s̷͎͕͎̪̲͉̏͐̃̀̕͠t̷̘̘̦͎̳̂ ̴̯̼̞̹̗́k̷̟̐͑͝ȩ̵̰̥̼̜̘̓̐̇̈̈́̿ȩ̵̞͔͔͋̿͊̅p̴̙͕̗̮̟̣̍ ̶̦̃̐ỏ̵̦ṇ̷̺͓͖̈́͜͝ ̸͙̖̤͙̗̒̎̇͂s̷͙͓͍̰̰̉m̶̲̠̰̳̻͋ḭ̷̡̠͓̊͌͆ļ̵͔̜͎̬͆͋̊̊̂͗ͅi̷̖͐͛n̷̦̥̓́̈́̾͠'̸̢̡̛̝̞̗̈̎̽̃͝_ ♫ 

Song turned into distorted gargle, turning into painful feedback that filled the whole room, making them both cover their ears. Black tentacles started pouring in from the radio, shooting onto the demon on top of Angel, twisting around his legs and neck, choking him. Angel backed up in horror as he got rid of the John, he didn't know what was going on. He didn't have much time to think as the demon's head ripped right off, pulling part of the spine with it. Blood sprayed all over, covering also Angel, who started to scream in horror. 

♫ _A̸̗̽ṋ̶̅d̴̥́ ̷̫̏t̷̛͚h̴̠́ẹ̴̃ ̵̗̓w̶̩̍h̸̠̑o̵͔̚l̵̥é̶͙ ̷͉́w̵͓̃o̷͔r̷͚̈́l̵̥̕d̶̹̾ ̸͔͂ĝ̴̺o̴͓̐n̴̟͊n̸̳̏a̶͍̿ ̷̛͇s̴͉͠m̷̱͆ị̵͗l̷͖̓é̷͎ ̶͇̍ẃ̴̥i̸̜͂t̷̼̔h̷̫̒ ̴̗Ţ̵̈h̸̻͊ë̵̳ ̷̹̈́ǵ̷̙r̸̙͗e̶͓͝a̴͓̕t̶͇̆ ̸̳͑b̷̻͂ȋ̵͜g̶̱͝ ̶̪̐w̴̠̋ö̷̼́r̷̦͊l̷͌͜d̸͕̀ ̴̩̂w̴̮͆i̸͉͋ḽ̴̏l̵̻̈́ ̷̌͜s̷̟͆m̵͑ͅî̷ͅl̸̰̅e̷͓͆ ̷̝͋w̸͙͛i̸̻͗t̶̤̓h̵̖̑_ ♫

Demon's lifeless body fell on the mattress as the tentacles pulled themselves back to the radio where they had poured from, static silencing and song turning back to normal... 

♫ _The whole wide world will smile with you_ ♫

Angel's heart beat so fast and breathing was hard, he was having another panic attack. He wanted to get out of this room, he was so scared, what the hell just happened?! 

Valentino and couple of goons bashed in after hearing the commotion, shocked what was before his eyes. Shriveled Angel against the wall frozen still, covered in blood and one of his best customers dead and ripped apart on the floor. Blood had sprayed everywhere, including the ceiling. It was impossible to regenerate back from that destruction.

_"And now, finally time for some entertainment!_

_What did The headless demon say before leaving the party?_

_I’ll beheading off then! Hahaha~"_

Valentino was enraged. He lifted the radio on his hands and spitted at it;

"Listen here you radio freakshow, I don't know what game you're playing at here but you just fucking killed my best client!!"

_"Oh, did I? How could I possibly do that? I'm just a mere radiohost, sitting in my little radiotower. You're on live show right now my friend, so you better have some good jokes on you."_

He COULD fucking hear Angel!! All this time he could hear him pleading for help, telling his secrets and fears, he could hear him! And... he didn't help. Until now. Not that it was any way in his responsibility to help out some whore.

"Oh I'll make you fucking laugh next time we meet up you dipshit!

_"Don't flip your wig chrome dome. Treat your employees little better than that so they don't need to be begging for my help."_

Valentino turned angrily at Angel. "You..."

"I'm sorry Val- -Daddy! I didn't know he could hear me..."

_"You shouldn't apologize for this lowlife moth. He should be the one apologizing me for ruining our fun little show!"_

"You'll be seeing me in a moment Alastor, and we will have a **TALK**."

That said Valentino smashed the radio on the concrete with all his force, stomping on it to make sure it was shattered. Angel, too was shattered. All this time Alastor could hear him and now that he finally knew the truth it was taken away from him.

"Get up and go straight back to your room. Remember, I'm watching you so don't you try anything funny!" Val stormed out and left the door open. Angel carefully got up and headed quickly back to his room as told, embarrassed being naked and covered with blood. Couple girls walked past him and looked quite disturbed. Angel held in tears but was happy to finally get back to his room. 

\---

Angel fixed himself a bath right away. He searched his drawer for some tobacco and drugs and too a dose right away and got to bath. It felt heavenly after all this mess. 

He missed his radio though. He knew he wasn't gonna get a new one after all this. Valentino obviously knew who this Alastor guy was, apparently someone very powerful. Overlord, perhaps? Why did he choose to help him? He could have easily left him be and suffer. Angel wanted to thank him but there was no source of way how he could possibly do it. He just hoped he knew that he was eternally grateful to him.

The silence in the room was oppressive. He could hear his thoughts way too clearly.

He truly missed his radio.

He missed... Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I was supposed to upload this last weekend but simply didn't have the time to proofread it and finish it up! I'm having also little writer's block at the moment so bear with me.
> 
> It's a little short but better than nothing, huh?
> 
> Sorry for typos.
> 
> Song is 
> 
> Billie Holiday - When You're Smiling from 1947
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LC_XM4l1DHo
> 
> I'll add the songs to other chapters too, I realised I haven't done that.


End file.
